Forever
by JC-zala
Summary: Campbell is planning something. She wants to take Athrun for herself and, to do so, she has to destroy Cagalli.
1. Phase 01: Shocking News

JC: This is my first ever Gundam Seed Fanfic and I revised it now. I hope the story sounds better this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

**Forever **

Phase 01: Shocking News

Cagalli Yula Athha is the head representative of ORB, who works hard everyday. She went through a lot of pressure and suffered from severe headaches lately. But she endured her weaknesses to continue her work for the sake of her country, ORB.

One night, Athrun, her bodyguard and lover, decided to pay her a visit in her room. When he got there, he saw Cagalli working hard as usual at her desk.

"Cagalli..." called Athrun, making Cagalli turn to him.

"Athrun?" murmured Cagalli, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He said while approaching her. "Aren't you done yet with those reports?" He pointed at the papers Cagalli was holding.

Cagalli shook her head.

"Don't tell me you're planning to stay up late again to finish that?"

"I have no choice since it's due tomorrow."

"I'll do that for you." He took the papers from her hand.

"No, I have to do that! It's my responsibility!" She tried to get the papers back but Athrun wouldn't let her.

"You should get some rest now!" demanded Athrun.

"I'll rest when those reports are finished."

"You're over-fatigued."

"I don't care about myself. My country is my first priority so I must..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because she started to feel dizzy. She fell to her knees and placed her hand on her head.

"Cagalli!" exclaimed Athrun as he knelt down to her level. "What's wrong with you?"

"My head hurts," replied Cagalli. When she looked at Athrun, she only saw a blur image of him. "Athrun..."

Athrun embraced her. "Cagalli..." whispered Athrun, "You don't care about yourself, huh? Well, I care for you so much."

"Athrun?" murmured Cagalli, gently pushing herself away from Athrun to face him. When her golden-brown eyes met his emerald green ones, she instantly blushed. Her headache suddenly struck her head again, making wail in pain. She clutched Athrun's jacket as she buried her face on his chest. "My... head... feels like... it's going to burst..."

"Cagalli, I told you that you needed sleep but you wouldn't listen to me."

"But I have to finish work and..." she started but got cut off by Athrun. "You don't have to push yourself so hard." He softly rubbed her head to help ease the pain. "Please listen to me Cagalli and go to bed."

Cagalli smiled and silently nodded her head. She stood from her position and went to her bed. After she lay down, she glanced back at her bodyguard and smiled. "Athrun, thank you for worrying about me and I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"It's all right," replied Athrun, as he approached her. "I better leave you now. Good night, Cagalli." He was about to walk away when Cagalli grabbed his hand, making him turn to her. "Cagalli?" spoke Athrun.

Cagalli looked at him kindly. "Please, stay with me tonight."

"Huh? I can't do that Cagalli." He told her.

"Please," Cagalli pleaded.

Athrun sighed. "If Kira catches me sleeping with you, he's going to kill me."

"IF he catches you, right?" told Cagalli.

"You're right," replied Athrun. He sat on her bed and placed a hand on her face. "You know, I love you so much."

"Athru..." the bodyguard silenced her by kissing her on the lips. At that moment, Cagalli's cheeks flushed red. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she deepened the kiss even more.

After a while, they broke for air and stared at each other.

"Go to sleep now," told Athrun, "and don't worry I'll be here with you."

Cagalli silently nodded in reply. She leaned her head on her pillow and slowly closed her eyes. "Good night, Athrun." She said before she went to sleep.

"Good night," said Athrun.

_Next day _

Cagalli woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She jumped out of bed and turned the alarm off. "This clock is so annoying!"

She stretched out her arms, while her eyes wandered around her room. She sighed when she saw the pile of papers on her desk. "There's still a lot more to do…" She went over to her desk and checked on the reports. Surprised, she noticed that the reports were finished. "Who and how?" she asked herself when suddenly she remembered Athrun last night. She immediately glanced at her bed and found Athrun sleeping so soundly. "That's right. Athrun finished my reports. It must have taken him all night." She approached her lover and placed a light peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Athrun." She softly whispered into his ear.

Cagalli and Athrun rode a car to the orphanage to visit Kira and Lacus. When they got there, they saw them playing with the children.

"You know they really look like a married couple with children." Cagalli said, while staring at them.

"Do you want to have kids?" Athrun questioned her curiously.

"Huh? I don't know... I mean we're not even married yet. Um..." Cagalli replied as her face turned bright red.

Athrun smiled and touched her hand, making Cagalli look at him.

"Do you want to get married?" asked Athrun.

"You haven't proposed yet..."

"You'll just have to be patient, okay?"

Cagalli sighed and nodded. "I will…"

"Athrun, Cagalli!" They heard a familiar voice call them, making them turn to their pink-haired friend.

"Hi Lacus!" greeted Cagalli, while getting off the car together with Athrun.

Lacus approached them and smiled. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"We came here to visit you and Kira." Athrun answered.

"I see…"

Cagalli ran towards her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Ca… Cagalli… You're choking me…" Kira said.

She immediately released him from her clutches and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I really miss you."

"We rarely see each other these days because of your work."

"I know that."

"Why don't we talk inside?"

"Okay!" agreed Cagalli. She turned at Athrun and Lacus, and waved her hand. "Hey you two, lets talk inside!"

Together, they went inside the house. There, Athrun, Kira, and Cagalli seated themselves in the living room, as Lacus went into the kitchen to prepare tea for them.

"So how's it going in ORB?" Kira started the conversation.

"It's fine." Cagalli gritted her teeth after she said that.

"What do you mean its fine? The country may be doing well but the head representative isn't." Athrun said.

"Athrun!" scolded Cagalli.

"It seems like you're working non-stop again." Kira said.

"Unfortunately, yes…" replied Cagalli, while staring at the floor.

Kira stood from his position and went over to her. He placed his gentle hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "Cagalli, don't overwork yourself. You're just 18 and you have your limits."

"I understand Kira but I can't promise you that."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that Athrun watches you very closely." Kira turned to Athrun and winked an eye.

Cagalli immediately blushed.

Kira noticed that and he laughed at her. "My sister is blushing. She looks so cute!"

"What did you say?!" Cagalli rose as she held a fist in front of Kira's face.

"Calm down," told Kira while waving his hand.

At that moment, Lacus came in holding a tea tray. "Your teas are here." She said. She placed the tray down and served tea to everyone. "I hope I placed enough sugar in the tea. Just tell me if there's anything wrong with it."

"It tasted fine to me." Cagalli said after taking a sip of her tea.

"That's good to hear. The last time I made tea, I put in a lot of sugar."

"And guessed what, I had to taste it." Kira butted in.

"I'm sorry about that." Lacus clasped her hands, making a puppy dog face at Kira.

"Will you please stop that? Your face is too irresistible."

Lacus giggled a bit before she turned at Athrun and Cagalli. "By the way Kira and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Cagalli.

"We're going to get married." Kira answered.

"What did you say?!" yelled Athrun and Cagalli in surprise.

"We're going to get married," repeated Kira.

"When did you propose to her?" questioned Athrun.

"Last week on our date," replied Kira.

"Here's the ring to prove it." Lacus showed them the ring on her finger. "Isn't it nice?"

Cagalli nodded. "I'm really happy for you, Lacus. I can already imagine you in a wedding dress."

"Speaking of that, my wedding dress is almost ready."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I'm looking forward to it as well."

Kira placed a hand on top of Lacus' and stared into her crystal blue eyes. "I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful girl on our wedding day." He told her, making her blush.

"Kira, I never knew that you were this sweet." Cagalli teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!" exclaimed Kira.

While the twins argued, Athrun stared at Cagalli. "When should I propose to her?" he thought silently.

The day of the marriage finally came, and Kira wasn't even getting ready because he felt so nervous.

"Kira, why aren't you dress yet?" asked Athrun, while entering the room.

'Well... I... um..."

"You're nervous, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Athrun patted Kira's shoulder.

Kira smiled at him. "I know that, but I can't help feeling this way."

Meanwhile, Lacus was also getting ready in her room with the maids helping her. After putting on the wedding gown, she faced herself in the mirror.

"Miss Lacus, you look so beautiful in that gown." One of the maids complimented.

"Thank you very much." Lacus said.

After the preparations on her were done, the maids exited the room leaving Lacus sitting quietly by the window. She stared at the bright blue sky, admiring each clouds that passed by. She started thinking about Kira, which made her cheeks turned red.

"Lacus," a voice called her attention to the door. The pink-haired girl saw her blonde friend.

Lacus stood from her chair. "Cagalli, I'm so excited!" she said happily.

Cagalli smiled. "I am too," she replied. "By the way, you look really nice in that gown." She said as she pointed at the gown.

At that, Lacus giggled. "Thank you," she said. She took notice of the dress Cagalli was wearing, which was a sleeveless green dress with flower patterns on top and at the bottom. "You look nice in your dress as well." She told.

Cagalli rolled her eyes away from Lacus and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm only wearing this not because I wanted to." She said.

"I wonder why a princess like you hates dresses."

"Please don't call me a princess."

"Princess Cagalli," murmured Lacus.

"I said don't call me that!" exclaimed Cagalli.

"I'm sorry... I was only kidding," Lacus said. "By the way, did Athrun see you wearing that dress?" She asked.

Cagalli shook her head and blushed. "No... But I wonder if he'll like it."

"Don't worry about it for I'm sure Athrun will be amazed when he'll see you."

"I hope you're right," Cagalli said.

Everyone was gathered in the garden, where the wedding will be held.

Kira was already at the side of the altar together with Athrun and the priest. Kira was currently doing some breathing exercises to calm him down.

"I don't know if I can go through this." Kira said.

Athrun glanced at his best friend. "Try not to freak out," told Athrun. "Just play it cool, got it?"

"Easy for you to say..."

"Everything will be fine Kira."

Kira sighed. "How can you be so sure about that?" he asked.

"Just think positive."

"I'll try..."

The wedding started with Rey playing the piano. The flower girls, the little 7-year old girls from the orphanage, marched in first. The crowd simply adored their cuteness, as the walked across the aisle, dropping flower petals along the way. Next ones were the bride's maids, Stellar, Meyrin, Miriallia and Lunamaria. They all wore pretty white dresses and held a small bouquet of flowers in their hands.

Dearka, a blonde and purple-eyed coordinator, wandered his eyes over at Miriallia. "Wow!" exclaimed Dearka. "Miriallia is so cute!" He said with admiration in his heart.

"Shut your mouth!" told Yzak, a silver haired coordinator who happened to be Dearka's best friend.

"You're in a bad mood as usual." Dearka said.

"I told you to shut up!" Yzak shot a death glare at Dearka.

After that, Dearka sighed and stayed quiet.

Meanwhile, Shinn Asuka, the Destiny Pilot, was watching Stellar Loussier, the former Gaia pilot. "Stellar looks like an angel wearing that dress. She's so pretty." He thought.

Stellar, while walking down the aisle, spotted Shinn and waved a hand at him.

Shinn blushed madly at this, but he still waved back at her.

When the bride's maids reached their seats, it was time for the maid of honor to make her entrance. Cagalli started walking and suddenly all eyes were looking at her. The crowd was quite amazed on how Cagalli looked. She truly looked like a princess wearing that green dress.

Surprised, Athrun was left speechless after seeing Cagalli. To him, she looked more like a goddess.

"I wonder why a tomboy like her can look so good wearing a dress." Kira said, making Athrun flinched.

"Cagalli is a princess and a girl after all." Athrun said.

"The first time I saw her, I thought she was a guy."

Athrun laughed. "Me too," he said.

Suddenly, the crowd cheered when they saw the bride coming in.

Kira's eyes popped up as he looked at his wife-to-be. "She's so beautiful." He said.

"Here she comes. I hope you're ready for this." Athrun said.

Kira turned to his best man and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to give Lacus a happy life."

"I know."

Lacus finally reached the altar. She glanced at Kira and smiled warmly.

Kira took her hand and held it softly. "Lacus..." he murmured.

"Seeing you fills my heart with happiness and I don't ever want it to go away. After this, we'll live a happy life together." Lacus told him.

"I feel the same way about you, Lacus." He said, placing a light peck on her hand.

Both of them faced the priest, who started blessing them with prayers.

During the wedding, Athrun never took his eyes off of Cagalli. He was thinking of way of proposing to her. Like Kira, he also wanted to marry the one he loved and he was very eager to do it.

Suddenly, Yzak jerked Athrun's elbow, making the blue-haired coordinator face him. Yzak asked him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah... well... I was... just..." Athrun stuttered.

"Daydreaming about Cagalli Yula Athha?" continued Yzak.

Athrun nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you plan on marrying her?" asked Yzak.

"Yes," replied Athrun in a low tone, "but I don't know how."

"You'll think of something soon."

"I hope so..."

"Hey you two," Dearka called their attention. "Can you please talk later?"

"Don't tell me what to do." Yzak told his best friend.

"I'm just asking you to be quiet."

"Yeah... Yeah... I'll shut up now." Yzak crossed his arms in front of him, making a pissed look on his face.

"I'll shut up as well." Athrun said.

The moment of truth has finally come, when the priest started asking, "Do you Kira Yamato, prince of ORB, take Lacus Clyne to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," replied Kira.

The priest turned to Lacus and asked, "Do you Lacus Clyne take Kira Yamato to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," replied Lacus.

"With the power invested in me and in the name of God the father, I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. He turned to Kira and smiled. "You may kiss the bride, Kira-sama."

With pleasure, Kira leaned forward and kissed Lacus so passionately.

The crowd cheered for them loudly, including Dearka howling like a wolf at them. Miriallia immediately bonked him on the head for that.

Kira and Lacus broke the kiss and looked at each other. "I love you," said Kira. "I love you too." Lacus said.

"Kira, take good care of Lacus!" told Cagalli as she handed Kira his luggage.

"You don't have to worry since I won't let anything bad happen to her." Kira said.

"You be careful too, Kira." Athrun said.

"Don't worry I will." Kira assured him.

Lacus popped her head through the car window and called Kira. "We have to go now, Kira." She said, while waving her hand.

"I'll be right there." Kira told her. "Well, I'm going now." He said to Cagalli and Athrun.

"Have a safe trip." Cagalli said. "And I hope you'll enjoy your honeymoon."

After that, Kira rode the car and took off.

Athrun realized that Nicole's death anniversary was nearing. He wanted to pay a visit at his friend's grave but he was having trouble leaving Cagalli. One day, he went to her office and found her reading report papers. Without hesitation, he approached her.

"Cagalli," murmured Athrun, "can I talk to you? I have something to say."

"What is it?" asked Cagalli, placing the papers down.

"You know, Nicole's death anniversary is coming and I..." He said.

"You want to visit his grave, right?" continued Cagalli.

Athrun nodded. "But I don't want to leave you here."

Cagalli felt relief to hear that, yet she knew Athrun really wanted to go to PLANT. She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "When will you be leaving?" She asked.

"Huh?" he said. "Cagalli, is it really okay with you?"

"Yes," replied Cagalli.

"Are you going to be fine while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"All right... but I feel uneasy..."

"I won't overwork. I promise you that."

Athrun smiled. "That's a promise, okay?"

Cagalli giggled. "You know, you worry too much."

"I can't help it." He said.

Cagalli leaned her head on his chest as her hands made their way around his waist. She closed her eyes and felt the beat of his heart. After that, she slowly pulled away from him to look at his face. As her eyes met his, she smiled like an angel.

His heart wanted to melt just by looking at her. Without any hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her.

When Athrun left for PLANT, Cagalli felt a little sad. She wasn't going to see him for two days. She sighed as she leaned her back on her seat. She looked back at reports on her desk and started reading them. In time, her vision started to blur and her head ached. The pain kept growing and growing until she couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the papers and tried to stand up, but her knees felt weak.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself. "Ah!" she screamed as she placed her hands on her head. "My head hurts so badly!"

Soon, her vision blackened and she finally fainted.

A maid came in, bringing a tray of snacks. "Cagalli-sama, I brought snacks..." she paused when she saw her princess lying unconsciously on the floor. "Cagalli-sama!" she screamed. She dropped her tray and quickly went over to Cagalli. "I should get Kira-sama right away!" The maid thought.

She brought Cagalli to her bed. After that, she rushed out of the room to tell the other maids.

"Cagalli-sama fainted!" shouted the maid. "Please get Kira-sama!"

The butler, who was an old man, called Kira on the phone. He quickly told him about Cagalli.

"What did you say?!" Kira shouted.

"We're going to bring Cagalli-sama to the hospital. You better go there immediately."

With that, the butler hung up and placed the phone back to its place. He called one of the maids and instructed her to prepare Cagalli for confinement in the hospital. The maid nodded and she immediately got the things Cagalli will ever need. The butler checked on the things and he saw that they were all in order.

"Now, I better go start the limo." He said. He rushed outside to get the car.

Meanwhile, Kira hurried to his car and started it. Lacus came out running from the mansion and called Kira's attention.

"Kira, where are you going?" Lacus asked.

"Cagalli suddenly fainted while working. I'm going to the hospital right now." Kira answered.

Lacus gasped after hearing that. She thought about Cagalli for a second and got worried. "Kira, I'm coming too." She told him.

"Then hop on!" He said.

When Lacus got on the car, it immediately took off.

Kira and Lacus arrived in the hospital. Kira immediately asked the nurse for Cagalli's room number. The nurse told him that she was in Private Room No. 412, on the fourth floor.

They rushed to the elevator and pressed the number 4 button, taking them to the 4th floor. When they reached the floor, they ran towards the room and went in. There, they saw Cagalli lying on the bed.

"Cagalli!" called Kira while approaching her.

The butler, who was watching over Cagalli, stood and promptly greeted Kira and Lacus. "Kira-sama, you don't have to worry now since Cagalli-sama is fine and well," he said.

Kira and Lacus sighed in relief, but they still wondered why she fainted in the first place. The butler had the answer for that. He told them very shocking news.

"What did you say?!" shouted Kira and Lacus at the same time.

"That's right, Cagalli-sama is pregnant." The butler told them. "And I'm sure Athrun-sama is the father of her child."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kira raised his voice at the butler.

"Please calm down, Kira-sama."

"How can I calm down at a time like this?!" said Kira. "I just found out that my sister is pregnant and my best friend is the cause!"

"Kira, you know Cagalli and Athrun love each other, so what's the big deal?" Lacus asked.

"But they're not married yet." Kira answered.

"Situations like this happen all the time. Cagalli is pregnant and we can't do anything about it."

"I'm going to have a serious talk with Athrun when he comes back." He clenched his fist.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes wandered around the room and spotted Kira, Lacus, and her butler.

"Kira?" spoke Cagalli.

When Kira and Lacus heard her voice, they quickly approached her.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Kira asked.

Cagalli noticed Kira's soft eyes, which were full of concern for her. She smiled as she reached for his hand. "I'm okay, Kira. Thank you for worrying about me." She said.

"Are you sure?"

Cagalli nodded.

Kira sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"So, what happened to me?" She asked. "The last thing I remembered is reading some report papers and then my head hurt... then..."

"You fainted." Kira told her.

"Huh? Why?"

Kira turned to the butler and asked him to explain further things to Cagalli. The butler nodded at his request. He moved a bit closer to Cagalli and said, "You fainted because you were overly stressed. But that's not the only reason..."

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"You're also pregnant."

"What?!" gasped Cagalli. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither do I," spoke Kira as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "When and where did you and Athrun did **IT**?" He asked.

Cagalli blushed furiously as she lowered her head. "What are you saying? We didn't... I mean... we did... but..." She couldn't find the right words to say to Kira.

"Kira, I don't think you should be asking her that." Lacus told him, grabbing Kira's arm. "It's supposed to be a private matter."

"Oh all right!" exclaimed Kira. "If Athrun was here when I found this out, I would have already strangled him to death."

Lacus and Cagalli laughed at him. "Kira is overprotective!" they said in unison.

"It's only natural for a brother to protect his sister, you know."

"And when it comes to Cagalli, you tend to over-act a little." Lacus added.

"Of course, because Cagalli is my sister and I care for her."

"Kira is so sweet." Lacus teased.

"Lacus..." murmured Kira. "Don't say that."

"But it's true, right Cagalli?" She turned to her blonde friend.

"That's right." Cagalli agreed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: That was the revised and edited edition of chapter one. I hope it turned out okay for you reviewers. Anyway, I'm still expecting some reviews and no flames. 


	2. Phase 02: Unwanted Encounter

JC: Here's the revised work of Chapter 2. I had my friend corrected my mistakes here so I'm sure it's better than before. Please enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

Forever

Phase 02: The Unwanted Encounter

Athrun arrived at PLANT, his homeland. When he left the ship, he saw Yzak and Dearka standing beside a vehicle.

"Yzak! Dearka!" Athrun called out to his two former comrades.

"It's about time you arrive! I was getting tired standing here waiting for you!" yelled Yzak, the person with the silver-hair and blue-eyes.

Dearka, the blonde and purple-eyed guy sighed. "Don't mind him; he's been cranky since this morning." He said.

Yzak crossed his arms. "Say what you want!" he exclaimed.

"You're always a hothead, Yzak. You really remind me of Cagalli." Athrun told him.

Yzak looked at him. "You must be out of your mind. I'm not like that blonde." He said.

Athrun narrowed his eyes at him. "She has a name you know."

"So what?" replied Yzak, "I can say whatever I want…" He did not get to finish his sentence because Dearka suddenly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why don't we head to Nicole's grave now before you two fight?" Dearka said.

Yzak brushed Dearka's hand away from his mouth and glared at him. "You bastard, I'm going to kill you if you do that again!" He yelled, holding a fist up.

"Come on let's go…" Dearka turned away and walked to the car.

Yzak calmed down after mumbling something about Dearka being an idiot and followed him to the car.

When the three of them rode the car, they quickly took off. As they headed to their destination, Yzak and Dearka argued about girls. Athrun just quietly listened to their argument since he found it interesting.

"I'll propose to Milly… Someday…" Dearka said as he blushed.

"I kind of doubt that." Yzak retorted.

"Don't say that…"

"Do you even know how to propose to a girl?"

Dearka shook his head. "No, I don't." He answered, and then he looked at Yzak. "Can you teach me?" He asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm no expert at that."

"But you already proposed to Shiho and she said yes, right?"

"Well… um… yeah… but… um…" Yzak stuttered, while his cheeks flushed red.

"Ah! Yzak-chan is blushing!" Dearka pointed out, making Yzak turn redder.

"You asshole, I'm going to kill you for this!" Yzak threatened.

"Remember I'm the driver here… If you kill me now, then we will crash." Dearka calmly said.

"Then I'll just have to do it later." Yzak said, folding his arms.

Dearka and Athrun laughed.

"By the way, Athrun have you proposed to Cagalli yet?" Dearka asked the blue-haired coordinator who was silent for quite a while.

Athrun blushed as he shook his head. "No, but I'm planning to do it soon." He said.

"Good luck, you really need it." Yzak said.

"Thanks…"

"Nicole, how's it been? We've come here to visit you." Dearka said, while kneeling down and placing flowers on his grave.

"You know it's useless to talk to someone who can't talk back." Yzak told him.

"I know that but still..." Dearka said.

Athrun looked at the Nicole's grave, remembering him at the same time. For him, Nicole was not only a comrade in war, but he was also a very good friend. And Athrun really missed him so much.

The three soldiers saluted before they left. "We'll always remember you Nicole." Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak thought.

After that, Dearka dropped Athrun off at the hotel. Before Athrun went in, he thanked his two friends.

"If you need anything, just call us." Dearka said.

"But if you dare call me at midnight, I'll murder you." Yzak said.

Athrun nodded his head. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

When he went inside, he booked a room at the counter. He had a long day and he wanted to rest. After signing some papers, he got to his room and sat down on a chair. He glanced outside and found the view to be nice. He could see a small lake and a garden from his position.

"This place is great."

He pulled out a picture of Cagalli wearing a light-green sleeveless blouse and white mini-skirt from his pocket and looked at it. He smiled at this, while he remembered the time he saw her in those clothes.

"Cagalli really looks good in any clothes, despite that she's boyish."

He looked at the view again and sighed. "I wonder what she's doing right now." He thought.

_Next day_

Athrun was eating lunch at a café near the hotel. He was sipping his coffee when he saw a girl with blue eyes and purple hair. He nearly spitted out his coffee when he realized that the girl was Mia Campbell. (Purple? I just thought of Yuuna that's all.)

Mia managed to spot Athrun in the café. At that, she immediately went in and ran towards him. "Athrun, it's so nice to see you again!" She said as she hugged his arm.

"It's Mia all right… with her hair dyed purple…" Athrun thought, blankly staring at her.

Mia brought her face close to his and smiled. "How are you Athrun?" she asked.

"I'm fine and I'm sure you are too."

"Life's been dull since you left me." She frowned afterwards.

"I see… so what have you been doing lately?"

"Singing… dancing… and more singing…"

Athrun rolled his eyes away from her. "I asked a simple question and yet she gave me a stupid answer." He thought.

"What are you doing back here in PLANT?" she asked as she tightened her grip around his arm. "I know! You came here to look for me, right?!"

At that moment, Athrun really want to slap Mia but he restrained himself from doing so. He looked at Mia, rather pissed. "I came here to visit a friend's grave and not to see you again."

Mia frowned. "You're so cold, Athrun."

"Whatever... Now if you could please let go of my arm..."

"I don't want to!"

"Mia, I have to go now. I still have some things to do."

"Well..." said Mia, "All right... But tell me where are you staying right now?"

Athrun sighed. He was really getting annoyed with her. So he gently pushed away Mia from him and stood up. "I'm going now!" he told her. He immediately rushed out of the café, without even saying good-bye to Mia.

Mia sat in silence after he left. She just stared down at the floor, looking angrily as ever. As she clenched her fists, a smirk came on her face and her mind was in deep and evil thoughts that involve getting Athrun for herself. Her selfishness is beginning to overwhelm her heart as her love for him just grew and grew.

"I swear... you will be mine, Athrun," she murmured.

_Next day_

Athrun was now at the space port, waiting for his shuttle to arrive to take him back to ORB. While sitting and waiting, he looked at Cagalli's picture again that brought a smile on his face every time. With that, he was more eager to go back home so he could see and hold Cagalli again. He wanted to be with her more than anyone. Even though it was only for a short while, he has missed the blonde princess so much.

When the shuttle arrived, Athrun quickly hid the picture inside his pocket and went on board. The pilot, wearing an ORB uniform, came out to greet him. "Good morning, Commander Zala." He saluted. Athrun saluted him back and said, "Good morning to you too. Are we departing any time soon?"

"Actually, we're going to depart now." The pilot promptly answered Athrun.

Athrun smiled. "That's good." He spoke softly.

The pilot gave him a wide grin. "Commander, you're excited to see Representative Athha again... right?"

Athrun blushed and nodded his head.

The pilot lightly laughed at him. "Don't worry; I'll get you there ASAP." He assured him.

_ORB_

While Cagalli was resting, Kira temporarily took over the position of Head Representative. Even though Kira was not really what you call 'a great political leader,' he was doing his very best to run the country on his sister's behalf.

"I didn't know that Cagalli has to work this hard..." He thought, while signing report papers. In the past, he has always watched Cagalli working and he always knew that she was having a hard time. Although she was only 18, she still tries her best to fulfill the ideals of her father and of the country. She never gave up, which is one of her good traits. She was willing to give her entire life for the sake of her country. Kira felt bad for letting Cagalli endure all the suffering all by herself. He could've have helped her before and supported her. As he fixed his eyes on a certain report, he sighed, knowing that it will take him a day to finish all his work. But he has to keep going for his sister's sake.

_Cagalli's room_

"I hope Athrun gets back soon... I want to tell him the big news." Cagalli said as she looked at her pink-haired friend, Lacus Clyne.

"I'm sure Athrun will be very happy." Lacus replied.

"I know..." Cagalli murmured, while smiling.

Suddenly a soft knock came from the door. Cagalli thought it was one of the maids so she told her to come in. When the door opened, it revealed Miriallia, the war photographer.

"Hi! Cagalli! Lacus!" greeted Miriallia, while waving her hand.

"Miriallia, what a pleasant surprise..." Lacus said with eyes wide in surprise to see her Natural friend. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I came here as soon as I heard the news." Miriallia replied as she sat down beside Lacus. "Kira told me that you were pregnant." She pointed at Cagalli.

"That's right, I am... And Athrun... is the father..." Cagalli slowly said.

"What I want to know is when and where you two did **IT**?" Miriallia grinned, making Cagalli flushed red like a bright red Christmas bulb.

"Um... should I be telling you that? It's really a private matter... And..." Cagalli stuttered, feeling nervous.

Miriallia giggled at her reaction. "I'm sorry... I was only kidding."

"By the way, Dearka called Kira last night..."

Miriallia immediately turned to Cagalli when she heard the name 'Dearka'. Oh, how she missed him. She hasn't seen him for quite a long time because of her job. She frowned and deeply sighed. Her heart skipped a beat as it screamed his name. She wanted to hear his voice again, to see him again, but especially to be with him again.

"Miriallia, are you okay?" Lacus asked, seeing that Miriallia was spacing out.

The photographer immediately snapped back to her senses and faced Lacus. "I'm... I'm okay!" She looked back at Cagalli. "So, what did Dearka tell Kira?" She asked.

"He told Kira to tell you that he loves you very much and he's going to visit you soon."

A burst of love and excitement overwhelmed Miriallia heart for her boyfriend was coming. Miriallia wanted to jump like a little girl at that moment, but she tried her best to control herself seeing that her friends were watching her. It would be a complete embarrassment for her. She let out a light laugh and sighed in relief to cover up her emotions.

"You really love Dearka, huh?" Cagalli asked her, noticing how happy Milly was with the news.

Miriallia turned to her and smiled. "Of course... I love him very much."

"That's good to hear..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Ahhh... glad that's over... Revision of chapter 2 is finally finished and I hope you guys like it! Please review and no flames... Onward to the next chapter! LOL! 


	3. Phase 03: Moment

Author: chapter 3 is finally here! I managed to finish this in one night. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Forever

Phase 03: Moment

Athrun arrived on ORB that night. He immediately went to the mansion to see Cagalli. As he was walking through the halls, he saw Lacus and Kira talking outside Cagalli's room. Kira and Lacus noticed that he was there and greeted him.

"Athrun, you're back how wonderful!" Lacus said and smiled.

"So how was the visit?" Kira asked him.

"It's fine." Athrun replied.

He looked at Lacus and remembered her encounter with Mia at the plants. Her hair color was different now but her personality hasn't changed one bit. Athrun sighed and asked them if he could see Cagalli. Kira told him that it was all right to go in. Before he opened the door, Kira placed his hand on his shoulder. Athrun glanced at him.

"I can't believe you made her…" Kira spoke.

He gritted his teeth and looked away. Athrun wondered why he was acting like this. Lacus held his hand and smiled at him.

"Athrun, I'm sure you'll be very surprise." Lacus said.

She grabbed hold of Kira's arm and they started walking away. Athrun wondered what she meant by that. Athrun knocked on the door and went in. He saw Cagalli sitting by the window and looking up at the moon. He approached her quietly. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. Cagalli was surprised and thought that it was Kira. She turned her head and saw that it was Athrun. She smiled and hugged him.

"Athrun, you're back!" Cagalli said happily.

"Good to be back." He whispered into her ear.

They released each other and stared at one another. Athrun gently stroke her and pulled her closer to him.

"Athrun, I hope you're ready for the surprise I got you." Cagalli spoke.

"What would that be?" Athrun asked.

She lifted his arm and gently placed it on her tummy. Her eyes' soften as she looked at him. Athrun's eyes widened.

"We're going to have a baby." Cagalli told him.

In an instant Athrun lifted her up. He was so happy that he couldn't even know what to say. He placed her down and hugged her so tightly.

"I can't believe this! When did this happen?" Athrun questioned her.

"The day when you left for PLANTS." Cagalli answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is great news!" Athrun said.

"I knew you would be this happy so I kept it a secret so I can surprise you." Cagalli told him.

Athrun carried her again and placed her on the bed. He began tickling her, which made her laugh so hard. Cagalli told him to stop but he kept at it. She tackled Athrun and they rolled around the bed. They stopped and Cagalli was on top of him. Athrun brushed off some her from her face. They both got up without taking their eyes off of each other. Athrun slowly leaned forward and kissed her. Cagalli slowly closed her eyes.

The next day, Kira arrived at the mansion early. He wanted to check up on his sister until he saw Athrun. Kira asked Athrun if they could talk for a while. They went into the living room and took their seat. Kira's face suddenly turned serious.

"Kira, what's the matter?" Athrun asked.

"You do realize that you made my sister pregnant." Kira told him.

"I know… I'm really happy about this."

"I can see that but I have to remind you that you two aren't married yet."

Athrun can see that Kira is serious. Athrun told Kira that he's planning to propose to Cagalli. Kira insisted that he showed him the ring. Athrun handed Kira the small velvet box. Kira opened it and saw the beautiful ring inside. Kira smiled and wished Athrun good luck.

"One more thing Athrun…" Kira said.

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"Do you swear to make my sister happy?"

"Of course, I promise."

Kira stood up and patted Athrun on the shoulder. He gave him back the ring and walked away.

"He really is her brother." Athrun thought.

Athrun entered Cagalli's room but she wasn't there. He heard the shower running from the bathroom. He went over there and thought about knocking on the door but he stopped. He pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer and written something on it. He folded it and placed it on her bed, and then he left. After a few minutes, Cagalli was done taking a bath. She came out from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. She saw a paper on her bed. She took it and read it. It was actually a letter.

"A letter from Athrun?" Cagalli thought.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_Meet me at the garden at 7 o'clock. Be sure to wear your finest dress. I love you…_

_Athrun_

"I wonder what he's up to…" Cagalli thought.

It was only 5 o'clock so she still has 2 more hours to prepare. She quickly called Lacus on the phone and asked her to come over. After 30 minutes, Lacus arrived and went straight to her room. As she entered, she saw Cagalli picking out a dress.

"Cagalli, what's going on?" Lacus asked.

"I'm glad you're here. You've gotta help me decide what to wear…" Cagalli said.

"Are you going on a date?" Lacus questioned.

Cagalli blushed and handed Lacus the letter. Lacus read it and smiled. She glanced at the dresses that were on the bed. She picked out the sleeveless green blouse with a white sash, with matching white blooming skirt that was 2 inches above the knee. She showed it to Cagalli.

"This would do nicely." Lacus told her.

"There's no way I'm wearing that. The skirt is too short." Cagalli complained.

"I think this is lovely and it will make Athrun jaws drop." Lacus laughed.

"But…" Cagalli sighed. "All right I'll wear that…"

Lacus helped her prepare. On the other hand, Athrun was also busy preparing for later. He asked the maids to decorate the garden. Kira walked into the garden and saw him. He asked Athrun what is doing. Athrun told him that he was going to surprise Cagalli.

"Surprise her with what?" Kira asked.

"It's a secret." Athrun replied.

It was now 5 minutes before 10. Everything in the garden was all set. Lacus has finished her work with Cagalli.

"Thanks, Lacus." Cagalli said.

"You are welcome." Lacus replied. "Now go, Athrun must be waiting."

Cagalli nodded and thanked her again. She walked out the door and hurried towards the garden. When she arrived there, she was surprised with all the decoration. Athrun came out and approached Cagalli. He held out his hand.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli held his hand and the music started. They began dancing in a waltz. Athrun noticed what she was wearing. He thought it to be very elegant.

"The dress looks good on you." Athrun said.

"You really mean it?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, you look more beautiful." He replied.

Cagalli blushed by his compliment. They continued dancing without taking their eyes off of each other. After a few minutes, they stopped and sat down by the dinner table at the center. The maid delivered their meal and set them on the table. They started eating. While eating, Cagalli thought about what's going to happen next. She has never seen Athrun doing this sort of thing. This is something new for her. When they finished eating, they talked about the first time they met.

"Remember the first time we met." Athrun started.

"We didn't actually meet in a friendly way." Cagalli said. "I can't believe you thought that I was a boy."

"You look like one." Athrun teased.

Cagalli clenched her fist at Athrun. He laughed and told her that it was true. She placed her hand down and sighed. She admitted that she look like a boy because she tends to act as one. Athrun touched her hand and made her glanced at him. He smiled at her.

"You don't look like a boy now. What I see now is an elegant princess." Athrun told her.

"You're just saying that." Cagalli said.

"I really mean it." Athrun replied. "Do you know why I love you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder why. I'm not as pretty as Lacus, not as outgoing as Lunamaria, and not as adorable as Meyrin." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, you're cute, caring, understanding. You may be a hothead but you know how to handle situations." Athrun explained.

Cagalli blushed even more and tried to hide it but Athrun can see it on her face. He stood up and gently pulled Cagalli towards him. He lifted her arm and kissed it. He pulled out the ring from his pocket. Cagalli stared at the ring for a while and looked back on Athrun.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, will you marry me?" Athrun asked her.

"Athrun, I don't know what to say." Cagalli said.

"A yes would be fine." He told her.

"Yes, I will marry you Athrun Zala!" She said.

She slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Lacus and Kira watched them from a distance. Kira was certain to leave her sister in Athrun's hands. Lacus leaned her head on Kira's shoulder.

"They remind me so much of us." Lacus said.

"Yeah…" Kira replied.

PLANTS

Mia Campbell was in her room, packing her things. She stopped for a moment and looked at the window. She stared at the stars and thought about Athrun. She was determined to get Athrun.

"Wait for me Athrun, I'm coming for you." Mia said.

ORB

Cagalli was visiting the military facility of ORB. When she entered into the Mobile Suits facility, she saw Murrue Ramius talking to one of the technician. Murrue saw her approaching and saluted her.

"Miss Cagalli, good to see you again." Murrue said.

"It's been a long time since I last visited this place." Cagalli said. "It was so busy for the past few weeks."

"I understand." Murrue replied.

Murrue noticed that she was wearing as white mini-skirt with her military uniform. She also wore white boots up to her knees and her hair was tied (like in ep. 18). Murrue smiled at the sight of this.

"Miss Cagalli, I've never seen you like this before." Murrue told her.

"It was Lacus' idea. Athrun said that it suits me." Cagalli said.

"I see… I heard that Athrun proposed to you last night." Murrue said. "I can see the proof that's on your finger."

Cagalli looked at her ring for a while. Murrue can see that she was so happy.

"Miss Cagalli, do you want to check up on the Archangel?" Murrue asked.

Cagalli nodded and Murrue took her to the Archangel. Cagalli saw that there were a lot of new soldiers assigned to that ship. As they passed by soldiers saluted and greeted them with respect. A girl saw them coming as she passed by. She was carrying a lot of papers. She suddenly tripped and fell down. All the papers were scattered on the floor. Cagalli saw this and went over to help her. She helped the girl up. The girl rubbed her head and took a quick glance at the one who helped her. She saw that it was Cagalli. She saluted her.

"Representative Attha, it's you… um… thank you for helping me." She told Cagalli.

"No problem. You have to be careful next time." Cagalli said.

"Yes ma'am!" She responded.

Murrue approached them and the girl saluted her as well. Murrue introduce the girl to Cagalli.

"Miss Cagalli, this is Crewman Jean Corda. She's a military nurse." Murrue said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess." Jean said.

"Please don't call me that." Cagalli told her.

"I'm sorry…" Jean said.

She began picking the papers she dropped. Murrue went to check up on the bridge. Cagalli helped Jean in picking up. Jean told her that she didn't have to help her but Cagalli said that it was okay. Jean got more nervous but she was happy that she met Cagalli in person. She secretly admires Cagalli.

"Here you go, Jean." Cagalli handed her the papers.

"Thank you very much." Jean said and took the papers.

"So you're just new here right?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, a newly graduate." Jean replied.

They talked for a while. Cagalli was quite interested in her. She was only one year younger than Cagalli. Jean graduated a nursing student at the age of 18 and then she enlisted in the military. She also had a brother who was a Mobile Suit technician. They were war orphans but luckily someone adapted them. Cagalli noticed that Jean was shy.

"You don't have to act shy around me, Jean." Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry but I'm always like this." Jean replied.

"I see… So where's you brother right now?" Cagalli asked.

"He's at the hangar." Jean answered.

Jean just remembered that she still has some job to do.

"Representative, I'm sorry but I have to go." Jean said.

"It's all right." Cagalli replied.

"Thank you again." Jean ran off.

Cagalli noticed that she had emerald green eyes just like Athrun. Her eyes reminded her so much about Athrun, even though Jean has crimson red hair.

"Her eyes are maybe the reason why I'm so attracted to her." Cagalli thought. "Eyes like Athrun's."

END

* * *

Author: End of Chapter 3 everyone! Jean is a character I created. Comment about her and no flaming. Jean will play an important role here. Chapter 4 coming up soon. 


	4. Phase 04: Hatred

Author: Again for all you reviewers out there, thank you very much. As promised here's chapter 4. This chapter will focus more Jean so you'll get to know her. Go on, read chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed

* * *

Forever

Phase 04: Hatred

Mia Campbell finally arrived in ORB. She booked a hotel and stayed there for a while. When she opened the television, she saw Cagalli Yula Attha in the news channel. She got mad and turned it off immediately.

"What does Athrun sees in that girl anyway!" Mia said. "I'm surely more beautiful and sexier than her."

She picked up the phone and dialed. She called one of her men who were working as a Military Officer in ORB. He was also a spy, who kept a close eye on Athrun. She asked him about Athrun and he told her something that shocked her.

"What! That can't be true!" Mia yelled at the phone.

"It's true. Representative Attha and Commander Zala are now engaged." He replied. "He just proposed to her the other night."

"Goo... Good work... Just keep watching him." Mia ordered.

She hung up the phone and walked up towards the window. She looked at the sky and thought about Athrun. She reminded herself not to give up on him.

"Cagalli must be eliminated..." Mia said.

ARCHANGEL SHIP

Cagalli visited Jean at the Archangel. Jean was surprised that she visited her. Cagalli invited Jean to have lunch with her. Jean thought about it and agreed to go with the Representative. Cagalli was delighted. She brought Jean to an expensive restaurant. Jean looked around the place. The waiter came and took their order. Cagalli ordered for Jean because she's not familiar with the MENU.

"Representative isn't this a little too much?" Jean said.

"Don't you like it here?" Cagalli asked.

"No it's not like that, it's just that the food here is really expensive and I don't have much money." Jean answered.

"I'm treating you." Cagalli told her.

"Wha... What! Representative I..." Jean spoke.

"Please just call me Cagalli if it's just the two of us." Cagalli said. "If you're having a problem with me treating you then you have no choice."

"I hope it's no trouble for you." Jean said.

"Jean, you're my new friend and I want to know more about you." Cagalli replied.

Jean was surprised that Cagalli considered her as a friend. For her it was a real honor to be friends with Cagalli Yula Attha, the war hero and Princess of ORB. This is a dream come true for her. The waiter arrived with their food. He placed them on the table and they started eating.

"Why did you decide to enlist for the military?" Cagalli suddenly asked.

Jean stopped and stayed silent for a moment. Cagalli noticed the sad look on her face and tried to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about then let's talk about your brother." Cagalli suggested.

Jean looked up and was relief. She didn't want to talk about her painful past. The memories she tried to forget but she couldn't. Jean began telling Cagalli about her brother, Josh.

"As you know Josh is a Mobile Suit Technician. He's also very good at inventing things." Jean started. "Josh is two years younger than me..."

Jean kept telling Cagalli how wonderful her brother is. Cagalli noticed that she loves her brother so much. When they finished eating, Cagalli took Jean to the beach. Cagalli removed her boots and dipped her feet into the water. She invited Jean to join her. Jean removed her shoes and stockings as well and joined her. Cagalli splashed water at her and Jean did the same. They enjoyed splashing water at each other. Soon they stopped and sat on a rock near the shore. Jean saw the ring on Cagalli's finger.

"Is that an Engagement Ring?" Jean asked her.

Cagalli looked at the ring and rubbed it gently. She nodded and smiled at her. Jean asked who gave her the ring. Cagalli told her to guess if she wants. Jean kept thinking until Athrun's image popped in her head.

"Did Commander Zala give you that ring?" Jean asked.

"Yes, he did." Cagalli replied.

"I knew it. You and the commander will make a great couple." Jean said.

Cagalli laughed and agreed with her. They decided to go back to the base. Jean went back on the Archangel. Jean ran towards the clinic and sat down on a chair. She opened her laptop and emailed her brother about the day she had with Cagalli. Josh was currently in the cafeteria eating a sandwich. He opened his laptop and accessed his email.

"An email from Jean?" Josh thought.

_Josh!_

_I just had lunch with Miss Attha. Isn't it great? It's like a dream come true. Oh yeah another thing, she considered me as her friend! Can you believe that! I'm so happy. Miss Attha is really something... By the way did you know that Miss Attha and Commander Zala are engaged? They make a great couple, right? Of course they would! Come to the clinic and we'll talk about it, if you have spare time._

_Jean_

"She's pretty lucky." Josh thought.

Cagalli arrived at her office. When she entered, someone was sitting on her chair. The person stood up and faced her. It was Mia Campbell. She approached Cagalli and greeted her with a sly smile.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"Just came here to visit. Is that bad?" Mia replied.

"I see you dyed you hair."

"Do you like it? I think it's nicer than my last color."

Mia reached for the gun in her bag and pointed it at Cagalli. She released the safety lock and positioned to fire. Cagalli took a few steps backward. Mia told her not to move. Cagalli stayed still and stared at the loaded gun.

"Are you nuts? What are you planning to do to me?" Cagalli asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you!" Mia said.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"It's for Athrun." Mia answered. "Athrun belongs to me!"

Cagalli suddenly charged at her and grabbed her hand. Mia tried to break free from her gripped. Mia pointed the gun at her shoulder and fired. Cagalli was now bleeding. She fell on her knees and held her shoulder. Mia pointed the gun at her head this time. Cagalli looked angrily at her.

"What's that look for, Miss Representative?" Mia said. "Don't worry I'm not going to finish you here and now. Van!"

A man in a black suit came in. Mia hit Cagalli with her gun and knocked her unconscious. The man carried Cagalli and they immediately escaped. Athrun saw a limo running off. He entered the building and went straight to Cagalli's office. When he entered he saw blood on the floor. He immediately went to find Cagalli. He alerted everyone to search for her. One of the guards was found tied up in a closet. Athrun untied him and asked him what happened. The guards told him that a girl with purple hair came with a guy. That guy knocked him unconscious and tied him up.

"They must have kidnapped Cagalli." Athrun said.

Athrun informed Kira and Lacus about what happened. The news was later spread throughout ORB. Athrun, Kira, and Lacus met at the Base. Kira was getting worried about Cagalli. Lacus told him to calm down. Athrun sat down on the chair. He thought about what that guard told him.

"A girl with purple hair? It can't be!" He said.

"What's the matter Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"I know who kidnapped Cagalli." Athrun told them.

Archangel's Medical Room

Jean opened her laptop and decided to watch the news. She heard what happened to Cagalli on the news.

"Miss Cagalli was kidnapped! Oh no..." Jean said. "What will I do? What can I do?"

UNDERGROUND LABORATORY

Cagalli was regaining consciousness. As she opened her eyes, she found herself no longer in the office but in a laboratory. She was currently strapped tight in a chair. She noticed that she was not wearing her coat anymore but a red t-shirt. She looked at her shoulder and noticed that someone bandaged her. Mia entered with a gun in her right hand.

"What are you going to do to me!" Cagalli questioned.

"I will kill you but not by a gun." Mia smirked.

Mia summoned Van and he entered. He grabbed Cagalli and brought her to an aircraft. The aircraft soon took off with Van piloting it. He drove the plain far from ORB. The country was now out of sight so he decided to drop Cagalli. He set the controls to auto pilot and opened the hatch. With her hands and feet still tied up, Cagalli was pushed by Van. She fell into the ocean and sank to the bottom. She struggled to break free but the ropes were too tight. She was running out of air. Her vision soon blackened but before she passed out she saw someone coming.

Van contacted Mia and told her that he dropped Cagalli off. Mia laughed and told him that he did a good work. Mia hung up her phone and reached for a bottle.

"In case she survived the ocean, she won't be able to go back to Athrun." Mia said. "She won't remember a thing. She'll forget all about Athrun, her friends and her country."

ORB

Athrun, Kira and Lacus returned to the mansion. They stayed at the living room. Kira called the police and asked them if they found Cagalli but they didn't see her yet. Kira hung up and sighed. Lacus placed her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira glanced at her sweet face. Kira weakly smiled at Lacus.

"I hope she's safe." Kira said.

"I can't believe Mia did this." Lacus said and looked at Athrun. "Athrun, does she hold a grudge against Cagalli?"

"Yeah and it's all because of me." Athrun replied.

Kira stood up and grabbed Athrun. He looked angrily at him. Athrun told Kira to calm down. Kira doesn't usually act this way. Kira released Athrun and sat down. Athrun sat down as well.

"Kira, don't be angry at Athrun. He didn't do anything." Lacus told him.

"I'm sorry Athrun." Kira apologized.

"It's alright Kira. I understand what you're feeling right now. I'm worried about her too." Athrun explained.

The two best friends smiled at each other. The phone suddenly rang and Kira answered it.

"Hello, Kira here." He said.

"Is Athrun there?"

"It's for you Athrun." Kira said. "It's a girl."

"Hello." Athrun spoke.

Athrun's eyes widened. The girl was actually Mia Campbell. Athrun's heart filled with rage as he heard her voice. He demanded her to release Cagalli.

"Please don't mention that name." Mia said.

"Where's Cagalli! What have you done to her!" Athrun questioned her seriously.

"If you really want to know, then come to the park at 12 midnight alone." Mia told him.

She hung up. Athrun placed the phone down. He told Kira and Lacus that Mia called.

"Is Cagalli with her?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know but I'll find out later." Athrun replied. "I'm going to meet her in the park at midnight."

"I'm coming too." Kira said.

"No, she told me to come alone." Athrun told him. "If she hurt Cagalli, then she's dead."

Athrun clenched his fist, thinking about Cagalli and his baby. He had hoped that she'll be okay. Midnight was approaching. Athrun rode his car and took off. He passed by two civilians. Those people were actually Jean and Josh. They recognized who was in the car.

"That was Commander Zala..." Jean said.

"You're right." The blue haired mechanic replied. "Where is he going at this time of night?"

"I don't know. Let's follow him, Josh." Jean said.

"Okay, if you say so sis." He answered.

They rode their motorcycles and followed Athrun. He led them to the park. Athrun parked his car on the side of the street. He locked his car and went into the park. Jean and Josh arrived and hid their motorcycles. They headed into the park quietly. They spotted Athrun talking to a girl. They hid behind some bushes and listened to what they were talking.

"Athrun, I'm so glad to see you again!" Mia said happily.

She ran towards Athrun and tried to hug him but Athrun stopped her and gently pushed her back. He looked at her with furious eyes. Mia was scared by this.

"Where's Cagalli? Tell me now!" He demanded.

"Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli... That's all you ever talk about." Mia said.

"I'm serious, Mia!" He yelled.

Jean looked at the girl very carefully. She looked like Lacus only different. Athrun grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard.

"Athrun, you're hurting me!" Mia complained.

Athrun pushed her and she fell down on the ground. Van came out and tried to hit Athrun but he dodged it. He countered with a punch in the stomach. Van fell to his knees. He stared at Mia. She was intimidated by his eyes. She slowly stood up and back away from him. Mia ran away and Van followed her. Jean and Josh were amazed by this. They decided to come out from hiding. Athrun heard the sound of the bushes. He turned around and saw two teenagers coming out. They greeted him with respect and saluted.

"Who are you guys?" Athrun questioned them.

"2nd class crewman Jean Corda, a military nurse assigned under the Archangel." Jean started.

"2nd class crewman Josh Corda, a mobile suit technician also assigned under the Archangel." Josh said.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked. "Did you follow me?"

"We apologized for spying on you earlier." Josh answered.

"We thought that you knew where Miss Cagalli was so we followed you..." Jean said.

"So that girl, Mia was the one responsible for Cagalli's disappearance?" Josh said.

Athrun nodded and told them about Mia Campbell. He also told them that Mia used to impersonate Lacus.

"So that's why she looked like Lacus..." Josh said. "But she's doesn't act like her..."

Athrun sighed and left them in a hurry. Jean and Josh ran toward him and offered their help. Athrun agreed to let them help. He can see that they are trustworthy soldiers.

HOTEL

Mia entered her room and slammed the door hard. She removed her hairpin and threw it away. She was very angry at Athrun for treating her that way. She sat down on the bed. She pulled out a paper from the drawer and wrote something. She called Van and told him to give the letter to Athrun. Van left immediately.

"I won't give up!" Mia thought. "Even you hurt me, I still want you. Athrun, your heart will be mine."

MANSION

Athrun arrived at the mansion. He went into the living room and saw that Kira was still there. Athrun sat down and sighed.

"Did she tell you?" Kira asked.

"No, she didn't say anything but I'm very sure that she has Cagalli." Athrun replied.

Athrun told Kira what he did to Mia. Kira was a bit surprised. Athrun is usually a calm person but he let out all his rage when he saw Mia. He really wants to see Cagalli again. Athrun also told Kira that he met Jean and Josh on the way.

"Who are they?" Kira asked.

"They're soldiers of ORB under the AA." Athrun replied.

"I see and they want to help you." Kira said.

"Yes. One of them was determined to get Cagalli back." Athrun told him. "That girl Jean told me that she became friends with Cagalli and I can see that she's very worried as well."

* * *

Author: End of Chapter... Mia doesn't give up does she? Did Cagalli survived? Find out in the next chapter. For now review and no flames! 


	5. Phase 05: Secrets

Author: Thank you for the reviews. Chapter 5 is up! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

* * *

Forever

Phase 05: Secrets

In a mansion near the Carpenteria base, Cagalli was sleeping soundly in one of the rooms. The girl with long green hair and blue eyes came in to check up on her. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw the girl staring down on her. She tried to stand up but the girl told her to rest. She glanced around the room.

"Where am I?" Cagalli questioned.

"My mansion..." The girl answered. "One of my men rescued you from drowning."

"Drowning, what do you mean? Did something happen to me?" Cagalli asked.

"Wait a sec, you're telling me that you don't remember what happened to you..." the girl said.

Cagalli shook her head and felt her shoulder. She felt pain when she touched it. Her eyes widened as her head hurt. She was trying to remember but nothing came into her mind. Tears started to fall from her golden brown eyes. She grabbed the girl's hands. The girl gently rubbed her head to soothe the pain.

"I can't remember!" Cagalli said. "I can't remember a thing!"

"Don't force yourself too much." The girl told her.

Cagalli stopped crying and looked at her. The girl dried her tears with her handkerchief. She smiled kindly at Cagalli. She sat down on the bed and held Cagalli's hand.

"You're suffering from amnesia. Your memories are temporarily gone but they will come back to you from time to time." She explained.

"That's terrible... How did I lose my memories in the first place?" Cagalli said.

"If you want, we could go to the hospital and have you checked." The girl suggested.

Cagalli smiled and agreed. The girl took her to the nearby hospital. The doctors scanned her whole body. After the scanning the girl asked the doctor about her condition. The doctor told her that she has amnesia and she was pregnant. The girl gasped in surprise.

"Another thing, it might be best that she doesn't remember anything for now." The doctor said.

"Why not?" the girl asked.

"It might not be good for the baby." The doctor replied.

She went to Cagalli and told her. She was also surprised as well.

"Who's the baby's father?" Cagalli asked her.

"Don't ask me, heck I don't even know who you are." The girl replied.

"I'm sorry... I don't remember my name." Cagalli sighed.

"Then I should give you one." The girl told her. "Let's see I'll call you Yula, it's that okay?"

"Fine by me and you are?" Cagalli said.

"My name's Nathalie Lee!" Nathalie responded.

ORB

Jean was writing an email to her friend. Josh came into the medical room and showed his sister the deep cut on his right arm. Jean got out the bandages and medicine, and began treating his cut. Josh glanced at the laptop and read the email she wrote.

"So you're writing an email to her..." Josh spoke. "I didn't know that two still had connections."

"We're still friends even though we're apart." Jean replied. "So how did you manage to hurt yourself this time?"

"One of the technicians got careless..." Josh told her.

Jean finished with her work and continued to write. Josh stayed for a while and read her email. She told him to go back to work but he refuses. She stood and pointed at the door. He got frightened and left. She continued writing to her friend in ZAFT.

Nathalie's Mansion

Nathalie was getting dressed in her room. Cagalli came in and brought snacks. She placed it on the table and sat on the chair. When Nathalie was finished she joined Cagalli in eating snacks. Cagalli stared at her red uniform.

"What are you looking at?" Nathalie asked.

"That uniform..." Cagalli spoke. "It looks familiar..."

"I forgot to tell you that I'm a ZAFT soldier." Nathalie told her.

"What's ZAFT?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Nathalie said and looked at the time. "I'm going to be late."

She quickly finished her snacks and beverage. She faced the mirror and fixed her hair. Before she left she told Cagalli that someone would come by later to watch her. She rode her card and took off in a hurry. Cagalli went into the living room and watched TV. Soon someone arrived and knocked on the door. Cagalli turned off the TV and answered the door. When she opened it, she saw a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red ZAFT uniform.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm Kai, Nathalie's friend. I'm here to watch you." He said. "You must be Yula, nice to meet you."

He smiled so warmly at Cagalli. He gently lifted her hand and lightly kissed it. Cagalli suddenly blushed. Kai laughed at her, which made her angry.

"What's so funny!"

"You look so cute when you blush." Kai told her.

Cagalli's eyes widened and turned away. He walked right in and went straight into the living room. Cagalli closed the door and followed him. Kai turned on the TV and watched the news. When she looked at the screen, she saw a familiar face. He looked a lot like her but he had purple eyes and brown hair. He revealed himself to be Kira Yamato. Cagalli was beginning to have a severe headache. She held her head and closed her eyes.

"Kira? Kira Yamato?" She whispered.

Kai saw her in pain and immediately went to her. She felt that her head was about to explode. She knelt down and cried. Kai knelt down and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Cagalli buried her face on his chest as she wept. Kai gently rubbed her back and sighed.

"It's all right. I'm here..." Kai told her.

Cagalli finally calmed down. Kai brought her to her room and placed her in bed. Kai sat down beside her and placed his hand on her palm. He smiled at her.

"Thank you..." Cagalli softly said.

"No problem. Don't push yourself too hard." Kai said. "Your memories will come back to you sooner or later."

"But Kira... I feel like I know him for some reason." Cagalli said.

"Yes but for now try not to remember anything." Kai told her.

Cagalli nodded and soon fell asleep. Kai left the room and called Nathalie on the phone. He told her what happened a while ago. Nathalie got worried and wanted to go home but Kai assured her that Cagalli was fine. Kai hung up and went into Cagalli's room. He approached her quietly and stared at her for a while.

"Yula looks familiar for some reason." Kai thought. "Why did she react that way when she saw Kira Yamato?"

Nathalie's shift was over so she went into the lounge. She opened her laptop and checked her emails. She received an email from Jean. She opened it and read it silently.

_Nathalie, _

_How are you? Me, I'm doing fine. Guess what, I finally met Miss Cagalli Yula Attha! She's even better that I expected. She's really beautiful and friendly. She even befriended me if you could believe that. By the way have you heard the news, Miss Cagalli is missing. She was kidnapped... Commander Zala and her other friends are really worried about her. I feel sorry for Commander Zala because he really loves Cagalli. They're both engaged. I hope that they find her soon. _

_Jean_

Nathalie read the email again. She suddenly thought about Yula. She immediately wrote Jean an email, telling her that Cagalli is with her.

ORB

Jean received the email and began reading. She couldn't believe it that Cagalli was with her friend. She tried contacting Nathalie via internet. Nathalie's image pops into the screen. Jean greeted her happily.

"Nathalie, are you serious? Miss Cagalli is with you?" Jean said.

Her friend nodded and told Jean to come to her mansion. Nathalie gave her the address. Jean told her that she will visit tomorrow morning. Before Nathalie signed off, she told Jean about Cagalli's amnesia. Jean gasped about this.

"So we can't force her to remember?" Jean said.

"It will affect the baby." Nathalie said.

Jean decided not to tell anyone about Cagalli's whereabouts. She wanted to tell Josh but her brother doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. She thought about Athrun, Kira, and Lacus.

"I mustn't tell them until Miss Cagalli's baby is born." Jean thought.

Next morning, Jean arrived at the mansion using a helicopter she borrowed from ORB. She gazed at the mansion. Nathalie saw her through the window and came out. She called out to Jean and waved at her. Jean ran towards her and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again." Jean said.

"Good to see you too, Jean." Nathalie replied.

Nathalie invited Jean inside and showed her to Cagalli. They entered Cagalli's room. Cagalli greeted Nathalie.

"Hey Nathalie..." Cagalli then looks at Jean. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jean Corda." Nathalie replied.

Jean felt sad as she saw Cagalli. She wanted to cry but she stayed strong. She wanted to hug Cagalli but she held back her emotions. Cagalli couldn't remember who she was. Cagalli stared at her green eyes.

"Those eyes..." Cagalli said.

"What's the matter?" Nathalie asked.

"Those eyes look so familiar..." Cagalli said.

Jean's green eyes reminded Cagalli of someone. Jean suddenly remembered Athrun. She had the same color of eyes as Athrun. She backed away from Cagalli knowing that she might remember Athrun. She turned and ran away from her. Cagalli looked at Nathalie.

"Why did she run away?" Cagalli asked.

"Yula, you were trying to remember again." Nathalie replied. "You know you can't do that."

Cagalli sighed and sat down on the bed. She closed her eyes and thought about Jean. She thought about those emerald green eyes. Nathalie went out to look for Jean. She found her sitting on the stairs. She sat down next to her. Jean told her about Athrun. Nathalie listened very closely to her. After hearing her talk, Nathalie told her to keep it a secret. Jean agreed to do so but it pains her to see Cagalli like this. Kai came and greeted them. Nathalie introduced him to Jean. She also told her that he knew the secret. Jean felt that he can be trusted. Kai went up stairs to see Cagalli. He saw her on the terrace and decided to surprise her. He walked up to her quietly. When he was so close he grabbed her and tickled her. She laughed so hard. Kai stopped but Cagalli planned to get revenge so she tackled him to the floor. Cagalli was now on top of him. As she faced him, Kai's eyes widened and then he blushed. Cagalli laughed at the sight of this. Kai turned red even more. Cagalli helped him get up.

"That's what you get for surprising me like that." Cagalli said.

Cagalli turned her attention to the sky. Kai stared at her for a while. He felt that his heart was beating faster. He didn't know why until he told Nathalie and Jean about this. Nathalie came up with the conclusion that he's in love.

"You're in love with Miss Cagalli..." Jean said. "You can't... She's already engaged."

"Engaged?" Kai spoke.

"She's engaged to Athrun Zala." Nathalie replied.

Kai sighed and sat down on the couch. Jean felt sorry for him. She visited Cagalli again. She wanted to cover her eyes but it would make her look stupid. She faced Cagalli hoping that she won't try to remember. Cagalli held out her hand and smiled.

"I wasn't able to introduce myself. My name's Yula." Cagalli said.

Jean shook hands with her and smiled too. Cagalli wondered if Jean wanted to become friends with her. Jean nodded and told her that it was okay. Cagalli was relief. They sat down and talked for a while. Cagalli felt that she knew Jean. She kept looking into her eyes but she can't remember a thing.

ORB

Kira received a letter from Mia Campbell informing him that Cagalli is dead. He showed the letter to Athrun and Lacus. Athrun grabbed the letter and ripped it apart.

"Is it really true?" Lacus said.

"No! It's all a lie. She can't be dead!" Athrun yelled at her.

"Athrun don't yell at Lacus." Kira told him.

Kira pulled out a disc from his pocket and showed it to Athrun. He told Athrun that the disc came with the letter. Athrun opened his computer and inserted the disc. It was a video of Cagalli. It showed them that she was pushed off the aircraft and drowned in the ocean. Athrun couldn't believe what he saw. Lacus gasped in horror. Kira also showed Cagalli's coat with blood stains on it. Athrun took it and held it tightly. The phone rang and Kira answered it.

"Hello?"

"Cagalli's dead..." Mia spoke.

She hung up the phone. Kira dropped the phone and cried. Lacus held his hand and tried to comfort him. Athrun banged his fist on the wall. He fell to his knees and cried. As he cried, he remembered the good times he shared with Cagalli.

* * *

Author: End of Chapter 5. Please don't forget to review! NO FLAMES! In the next chapter Dearka arrives from PLANTS to visit Milly. Also, Kira decided to announce to ORB that Cagalli is dead. 


	6. Phase 06: Memories

Author: I never would believe that so many like this fic so far. To all of you, I'm grateful for the reviews. Chapter 6 is here, so read and don't forget to review.

Previously: Cagalli's memories were erased by Mia Campbell. She almost drowned in the ocean but luckily one of Nathalie's men rescued her. She now lives in her mansion with a new identity. Mia sent a letter to Kira and the others informing them that she's dead.

* * *

Forever

Phase 06: Memories

Athrun visited Cagalli's office. He imagined that she was still there. He couldn't accept the fact that his one true love is gone. He felt guilty because he wasn't able to protect her. He promised that he will always be there for her. He failed miserably. Lacus was just passing by until she noticed that the door to Cagalli's office was open. She peeped in and saw Athrun. Lacus felt so sorry for him but like him she was also very sad. She leaned at the wall and closed her eyes as she remembered her blonde friend. Athrun walked out of the office and saw Lacus.

"Lacus, what are you doing here?" Athrun asked her.

"I'm just thinking about Cagalli." She replied. "Kira has decided to announce her death to ORB."

"What!" Athrun gasped. "What about Mia?"

"The police are now searching for her." Lacus replied.

Athrun went to hangar where the mobile suits were at. He visited the Strike Rouge. He opened the cockpit and went in. As he sat there, he had flashback of the war at Jachin Due. He was going to self-destruct Justice to create a Nuclear Reaction to destroy Genesis along with himself. He was determined to do this without thinking of what Cagalli might felt. She was the one who knocked some sense to him. At that moment, he realized that Cagalli loves him. She also promised to protect him. He survived thanks to her. _"To fight is to live..." _He uttered those same words as she said to him. He opened his eyes hoping to see Cagalli right in front him but he can only dream. She wasn't there. Athrun glanced at his ring. It reminded him the first time he gave her a ring. It was two years after the war. He became her personal bodyguard. He was going to visit PLANT to have a talk with the Chairman. He couldn't trust Yuuna and he knew what might happen between Cagalli and him. He gave her the promise ring. They kissed after that, the sweet kiss that Athrun will never ever forget in his entire life.

Jean was walking into the hangar and noticed that Strike Rouge's cockpit was open. She checked who was in the cockpit. It was Athrun Zala. He was crying, tears of pain and sorrow. Jean felt sad as she looked at him. She wanted to tell him but she promised her friend. Athrun opened his eyes and saw Jean. He wiped off his tears and falsely smiled at her. He stepped out the cockpit and greeted the girl.

"Crewman Jean, what's the matter?" Athrun asked.

"I'm sorry that Miss Cagalli is gone." Jean said.

"I know..." Athrun said.

Athrun walked away from her and the MS. She stared at Strike Rouge and sighed. Josh went up to her and told her the news he heard. He told her that Kira Yamato already announce to ORB about Cagalli. She crossed her arms and turned around. She wanted to cry. It was hard for her to keep it a secret. Josh noticed that something was wrong with her.

"Sis, are you okay?" Josh asked.

"I'm sad..." Jean replied.

Josh knew that Cagalli was important to her. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Jean finally cried in his chest. He was surprised that his sister cried again. He gently rubbed her head and smiled.

"Let it all out..." Josh whispered.

PLANTS

Mia Campbell went back to PLANTS after dealing with Cagalli. She danced around her room happily. Her plans have gone smoothly. She sat on a chair and watched the news. She frowned as she heard that she was being hunt down. She quickly turned the television off.

"Now I'm a criminal... So be it..." Mia grinned. "As long as Cagalli is gone, I have a chance to get Athrun.

At a downtown café, Shinn Asuka was having lunch with his girlfriend, Stellar Lousier. Shinn was busy drinking his beverage until Stellar landed a kiss on his right cheek. Surprised by this, he spitted out his drink and turned red in embarrassment. Stellar laughed at him.

"That wasn't funny, Stellar!" Shinn yelled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Stellar said.

ORB

Milly arrived at the Military facility, wearing an ORB uniform. She rejoined the AA crew after the 2nd war. She immediately head for the Archangel. When she arrived at the bridge, she saw a familiar guy with blonde hair. He turned around and smiled at her. It was Dearka. Milly immediately hugged him.

"Dearka, I miss you so much." Milly told him.

"I miss you too." He said.

She released him and talked for a while. Murrue walked in and saw the couple. The captain walked up to them and told them to talk somewhere else. Milly brought Dearka outside. She placed Dearka beside a tree and quickly pulled out her digital camera. In a flash she took Dearka's picture. Milly stared at his picture and laughed. Dearka went and see it and gasped. He wasn't able to pose properly so it came out in a funny way. Milly deleted it and decided to take another one. Dearka pose formally this time. She press the button and flash. It came out nicely. He scratched his head and leaned on the tree.

"When did you arrive in ORB?" Milly asked.

"Yesterday..." Dearka replied. "I heard what happened to the head representative."

"Yeah... Mia Campbell killed her." Milly told him.

Dearka approached her and placed his hand on her cheek. He placed his arms around her. Milly touched his chest with her forehead. He used his finger to tilt her head so he could look into her eyes. He smiled and then he kissed her. Milly's cheeks turned crimson red. She deepened the kiss even more. Dearka released her lips and hugged her tightly.

"I love you..." Dearka whispered into her ear.

"I love you too..." Milly answered.

NATHALIE'S MANSION

Kai visited Cagalli again. Cagalli was delighted to see him. They would always spend the afternoon together. Kai was quite the talker and had a funny sense of humor. They went outside in the garden. Kai picked out a white rose from the bush and place it on Cagalli's hair.

"You look more beautiful wearing that." Kai complimented.

Cagalli blushed and stayed silent. She went inside to fetch some snacks. Kai sat on the chair and thought about her. He was falling madly in love with her but she's already engaged. She means a lot to him but for her it seems that she only sees him as a mere friend. He never felt this way about somebody. Cagalli was different to him. He sometimes wishes that she will stay with him forever and that she will forget all about ORB and Athrun. But he knew he couldn't force her. He wanted to meet Athrun, to see what kind of guy is he. He knew that Athrun Zala was once a member of ZAFT, the son of the former Chief Supreme Council Leader, and an ace Mobile Suit pilot. Cagalli came out with the snacks and served them to Kai. She sat down next to him.

"Kai, can you tell me more about ZAFT?" Cagalli questioned. "You see Nathalie didn't get the chance to tell me."

"Sure... First of all ZAFT stands for Zodiac of Alliance Freedom Treaty, a military organization that consists mainly of Coordinators like Nathalie and me." Kai started.

Kai told her all about ZAFT, including the Mobile Suits and the top pilots. He mentioned about Shin Asuka, the pilot of the Destiny Gundam. Upon hearing that name, Cagalli felt pain in her head again. Her eyes widened as some of her memories started coming back. Kai told her stop. He grabbed Cagalli and shook her. She kept saying Shin's name. Kai knew that he made a fatal mistake bringing Shinn to their conversation. Suddenly, she had flashbacks of Shinn in a familiar background. He was looking angrily at her. She fell down to her knees and breathed heavily.

"Shinn Asuka, pilot of Destiny Gundam. He wears a red ZAFT Elite uniform like you. He has red eyes and black hair. He's a part of the Minerva Crew." Cagalli said.

Cagalli's memories of Shinn have come back. She doesn't know why but it just came back to her. Kai helped her stand up. Cagalli looked at Kai and smiled. She was relief that she remembered something. Kai called Nathalie afterwards.

"What! She knows Shinn Asuka!" Nathalie gasped.

"Apparently yes... She remembers him quite clearly now." Kai told her.

"This isn't good for her." Nathalie said. "Just be careful on what you say next time."

Nathalie hung up the phone. Kai sighed and checked Cagalli through the window. She's sitting quietly on the porch rubbing her womb.

"I remember Shinn but I can't remember who you father is..." Cagalli thought.

* * *

Author: Okay, I will agree if one of you say that this chapter is confusing. Review and be patient for the next chapter. It's weird that her memories of Shinn came back. Of all people why Shinn? Just find out later in the next chapter. Shinn and Stellar will be there. 


	7. Phase 07: The Visit

Author: Thanks for the reviews. Chapter 7 is finally up! I managed to update this before I going on that vacation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cagalli and Gundam Seed.

Summary: Cagalli now remembers Shin clearly. She decided to go to PLANTS to see him but Kai disagrees with that. Still, she went to PLANTS together with Kai and Nathalie.

* * *

Forever

Phase 07: The Visit

It was already 12 midnight. Still the princess can't sleep because the Destiny Pilot haunted her dreams. She got out of bed and stepped out in the terrace. She stared at the starry sky. She tried to remember more about Shin. Shin Asuka, an elite soldier and ace pilot of a mobile suit. Cagalli wanted to see him. She wanted to know more about him and what connection he has with her. He's the only person she remembers and maybe the only person that can help her. The next morning she announced to Kai and Nathalie that she's going to PLANTS.

"You can't be serious… How the heck can you get to PLANTS?" Nathalie asked.

"What are you going to do there?" Kai also asked.

"I want to see Shin Asuka." Cagalli answered them.

The ZAFT soldiers gasped at what they heard. Kai grabbed her by her shoulders and told her that she's not going. Cagalli insisted that she should go. Kai looked at her eyes and saw that she was serious. He released Cagalli and sighed.

"If you really want to see him then go but you won't go there alone." Kai said.

"Thank you Kai! So are you coming with me?" Cagalli said.

"Yeah…" Kai replied.

"I'm coming too." Nathalie joined them.

It was decided the three of them were going to PLANTS. Nathalie and Kai have their doubts about this but they couldn't say no to Cagalli. What worries them is the fact she knows Shin Asuka considering that she's from ORB. They didn't know that Cagalli actually met and talked with Shin before. Cagalli doesn't quite remember where she met Shin but she's determined to find out. Nathalie called Jean and told her about the trip to PLANTS.

"Nathalie, you know that we can't let her remember anything for now." Jean reminded her.

The green haired soldier assured her friend that things will be all right. She promised that she'll take good care of Cagalli. After her talk with Nathalie, Jean went to the mess hall and saw Captain Murrue Ramius. She greeted the captain and saluted her. She grabbed her lunch and sat down at the other end of the table. Murrue was drinking coffee and watching news on her laptop. Jean ate silently until her cell phone rang. She answered it. It was Cagalli calling her. She was informing her that she was going to PLANTS and asked her if she wanted to come. Cagalli didn't know that Jean was working in ORB so she told her that she's a nurse at some hospital instead.

"Jean, so are you coming or not?" Cagalli asked.

"You see Caga…" Jean suddenly stopped.

Murrue heard her almost saying Cagalli. She covered her mouth and cursed herself for almost saying that name. The captain was now looking at her curiously. Jean smiled at her and quickly left the mess hall. She stepped outside and continued talking with Cagalli on the phone. She told Cagalli that she couldn't come with her since she's busy. Cagalli was fine with that and hung up. Jean sighed and went back to the mess hall to finish her lunch. Murrue was still there. As she went back to her seat, the captain approached her. She immediately stood and saluted. Murrue told her not to be so formal.

"Who were you talking to?" Murrue asked.

"Um… well… you see…" Jean mumbled. "It was my friend Yula."

"But I specifically heard you saying Caga…" Murrue told her.

The captain was beginning to feel suspicious. Jean began to feel nervous. She didn't know what else to do. She's running out of excuses. Suddenly, the vice-captain called her to the bridge. Murrue excused herself and left immediately. Jean was relief that she was finally gone.

PLANTS

Shin heard the news about Cagalli from Stellar. He couldn't believe it but Stellar told him that it was true. He once hated her for she was an Attha. He believed that Attha killed his family but he was totally wrong. Stellar noticed how sad he looked. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his back.

"Cagalli Yula Attha was a great person. Not to mention a great mobile suit pilot herself." Stellar said.

"I know what I said to her before was wrong. I really wanted to apologize to her." Shin told her.

The Hawke sisters passed by and saw them in their romantic moment. Lunamaria Hawke decided to sneak up on them. She gave them quite a surprise. Shin got angry and yelled at Lunamaria. Stellar placed her finger on his lips and told him to be quiet. Meyrin laughed at them and so did Luna.

"Of all the places, you two had to do it here…" Luna teased.

"Shut up!" Shin told her.

"Have you heard the news about Cagalli?" Meyrin said.

"Yeah…" Shin spoke.

"I wonder how Athrun Zala is taking this." Meyrin said.

"He must be really sad." Luna said. "By the way the one who kidnapped and killed Cagalli is Mia Campbell."

"The fake Lacus… The girl is really annoying." Shin said.

ORB

Athrun Zala visited the grave of Cagalli. He brought flowers and placed it there. He promised in front of her grave that he'll get revenge on Mia. He was now totally blinded by his rage. He planned to go to PLANTS to search for her. At a certain distance, Jean was watching him. He was waiting for him to leave. She overheard him saying that he'll get revenge. She wanted to do the same thing but that's just wrong. She wanted to approach him but she was afraid of him. Athrun finally left. Jean immediately came out of hiding the minute he took off in his car.

"If he only knew that she's still alive…" Jean thought.

The loss of a love one can bring sorrow into the hearts of those who cared for that person. Athrun still feels that terrible pain. Cagalli meant so much to him and now that she's gone he felt so empty. Jean knew what he was going through but the thought of seeking revenge on the one who hurt you is wrong. She committed the same mistake one and bowed to never do it again. She wanted to tell Kira Yamato about it but her shyness gets the best of her. Then again she thought of the consequences of him going to PLANTS. Cagalli was also going there and the chances of him seeing her are big.

NATHALIE'S MANSION

Nathalie was helping Cagalli pack her things for the trip tomorrow. The green-haired girl got curious and began asking her questions. She asked Cagalli about Shin Asuka. Cagalli can't quite remember but she told her that Shin was a great pilot. Nathalie already knew that and decided not to ask her anymore. Kai came in to see if they were all set. Nathalie scolded him for not knocking on the door first. Kai apologized and sat down on the bed. Cagalli finished and placed her things on the table. She thanked Nathalie for helping her. Nathalie left and went to her room leaving Kai and Cagalli alone. Cagalli sat down beside him.

"Why is Shin so important to you?" Kai suddenly asked.

"I don't know but maybe if I see him, I will regain a part of my memory." Cagalli explained.

Cagalli doesn't really remember who she is or where she's from. On the other hand, Kai and Nathalie knew her too well. They see her as the princess and the war hero but Cagalli sees herself as an ordinary person. They kept it all a secret because it was for her own good. Kai had a very bad feeling about this. If she sees Shin, it may give her a huge headache and then what. He was getting worried about all this. But Cagalli has made up her mind to go and there was no stopping her. It was getting late so Kai had to go. Cagalli escorted him to the door. Before he left he landed a kiss on her forehead. He bid good-bye to her and took off. Cagalli just stood there blushing like crazy.

CARPENTERIA BASE

The next day Kai and Nathalie sneaked Cagalli into the base. They made her wore a red ZAFT uniform but with a white mini-skirt and black stockings and white boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Cagalli felt uncomfortable but she had no choice. They went into an office that belonged to Captain Lee. He was the father of Nathalie Lee. She asked her father if she could borrow a space craft. Her father immediately granted her request. She told Cagalli and Kai that they could go. They boarded the space craft and soon it lift off to space. Some of the soldiers asked Captain Lee about the ship that just took off. He was fond of his daughter so he didn't answer them. Nathalie was one of the pilots of the ship. Kai sat next to Cagalli. When they've reached space, Cagalli looked out the window and felt relief. She felt like a little girl on her first trip in space. Kai was glad to see her so happy. For now she wasn't thinking about Shin or anything. She just admired the beauty of space. But unknown to Kai, space also has a connection with her memories.

ORB

Athrun was about leave for PLANTS as well. He was bringing Jean along with him. He asked Kira to come along but he declined. Lacus told him to be careful. He stepped into the ship and Jean followed him. She sat down on the first seat to the left and Athrun sat on the other side. Jean wouldn't dream of going on trip with Athrun. It seemed so unreal. One day she was just minding her own business, the next thing you know the commander forces you to go with him.

**FLASHBACK**

Jean was in the medical room writing an email to Nathalie when suddenly Athrun came in and asked her to come with him to PLANTS. She wondered why of all people, he wants her to come with him. He didn't give her the reason. No wasn't an option for her either so she had no choice. She agreed to go with him.

"Commander Zala, you're going to look for Mia am I right?' Jean asked.

"Yes… I know that she's there and I'm going to find her." Athrun said.

Jean realized that going with him might be good after all. Athrun's head is filled with rage and revenge. If needed, she will stop him from doing anything dangerous.

**END**

The ship took off. Jean braced for sudden impact. It wasn't her first time going to space but still she felt scared. She can't believe that she's going to PLANTS. She was going back to her homeland. The memories she left there were all forgotten. Although she hates seeing those hourglasses again, she had no choice. She looked at Athrun and wanted to talk to him. But she remembered that Athrun is also from PLANTS so she hesitate thinking that she might say something bad about the PLANTS. Nobody in ORB knew that she was a Coordinator. Her brother was also a Coordinator but they kept it a secret.

PLANTS

Cagalli, Nathalie and Kai finally arrived. They headed towards the base where Shin was. As they look for Shin, they passed by several mobile suits hangars. She saw different types of Zaku, GINNS, GuAIZ, and a familiar Gundam. It was colored in shades of blue and white. Cagalli recognized it. That Gundam was none other than the Destiny Gundam. She told Kai to stop the jeep. She quickly jumped off the jeep and went into the hangar. She stared at the Destiny Gundam and noticed that the cockpit was open. She immediately went to check who that was. Nathalie and Kai went inside and saw that Cagalli was already heading for the cockpit. Cagalli peeped into the cockpit and saw Shin Asuka. He saw her and told her to go away.

"Don't ignore me, Shin." Cagalli said.

"Excuse me do I know you?" Shin asked.

"I'm not really sure but my mind tells me that you know me." Cagalli said.

Shin got confused at what she said. He stepped out of the cockpit and faced her. He looked at her very closely. She was somewhat familiar to him. He suddenly remembered that the girl standing in front him is Cagalli Yula Attha. He was about to say it until Kai and Nathalie covered his mouth. Shin got angry and pushed them aside.

"What do guys think you're doing?" Shin said.

Kai grabbed hold of Shin's arm and pulled him away from the girls. Shin struggled to get away from him but Kai only held tighter. When they were out of sight, Kai released Shin.

"What's the big idea, Kai?" Shin asked.

"You recognized her do you?" Kai said.

"She's Cagalli Yula Attha…" Shin replied. "Why is she here and what's she doing wearing a ZAFT uniform?"

Kai began explaining to him about the whole situation. He asked Shin to pretend that he doesn't know Cagalli. Shin agreed to pretend. He walked up to Cagalli and formally introduced himself.

"I'm Shin Asuka and you are…" Shin said.

"Yula, the name's Yula." She replied. "So he doesn't know me at all?"

* * *

Author: END of Chapter. I think the next chapter will not be updated anytime soon since I'm going on Vacation but don't worry I will still continue this fic. Review and NO FLAMES! 

Phase 08: Athrun and Jean arrived at PLANTS and started their search for Mia. Athrun started his search in a ZAFT base.


	8. Phase 08: Fallen For the Enemy

Author: Sorry if it took so long to update this. I was on vacation... Well chapter 8 is finally up. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I can never own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Forever

Phase 08: Falling for the Enemy

Cagalli was disappointed that Shin doesn't know her at all. She thought that he might be the person to help her. The Destiny pilot let her stayed in his room. She wasn't a soldier and she could get into a lot of trouble if the superiors find out. Nathalie and Kai thought that it's best to hide Cagalli but Shin would never expect that they'll use his room. Nathalie and Kai talked with Shin in the mess hall. They explained further things to him.

"What's the cause of her amnesia?" Shin asked. "Did she bump her head or something?"

"When I found her she had no head injuries but her shoulder was." Nathalie answered.

"Mia must have done something with her." Kai said.

Lunamaria stepped into the mess hall and saw Shin talking to the soldiers. She approached them and greeted them. She sat down beside Shin and introduced herself. Nathalie held out her hand and introduced herself to the red-headed coordinator. Luna shook her hand and smiled. She glanced at the guy sitting next to her. She noticed that he was cute. Kai introduced himself to Luna and shook her hand as well.

"What were you guys talking about?" Luna asked.

"Nothing important..." Shin replied.

"Come on Shin let me in your conversation." Luna pleaded.

Luna started poking his arm. Shin quickly grabbed her hand and told her to stop. She smiled slyly and suddenly hugged Shin. The Destiny pilot brushed furiously. She pulled him closer to her until Shin's face felt her boobs. His face was now as red as a Christmas bulb. He gently pushed away Lunamaria but she stretched out her arms to him. Shin got scared and fell to the floor. Nathalie and Kai couldn't help but laugh at him. Luna gasped and apologized to him right away. She offered her hand to him. Shin grabbed and she pulled him up. He sat down and ignored Luna. She started poking him again but Shin turned away from her. Luna got pissed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He suddenly felt a slight chill. He slowly removed her arms around him. He looked at her angrily but Luna just laughed at him. His cheeks were so red.

"Stop laughing!" Shin yelled.

"I can't help it!" Luna replied.

"Are you two couples?" Kai asked.

"NO!" Luna and Shin said.

Luna told Kai that Shin already has a girlfriend. She described her to be beautiful, sexy and hot. Luna kept blabbering about Shin's girl and their romantic moments. He sighed and covered Luna's mouth. Nathalie wanted to meet this girl so she asked Shin for her name. He told her that his girl's name is Stellar Lousier. Kai excused himself and left the mess hall. He immediately headed for Shin's room where Cagalli was. He came into the room and saw Cagalli sitting on the chair messing with Shin's computer. She was surfing the net, trying to look for information about her. Kai immediately went over there and turned off the computer. Cagalli got upset at what he did. Kai reminded her that she's not supposed to remember yet. Cagalli sighed and told him that she really wants to know who she is. Kai knelt down before her and held her hands. That was a familiar scene to her as if it already happened before. She suddenly heard a voice in her head, uttering her name. She touched her head and closed her eyes.

"Yula, what's the matter?" Kai asked.

"Nothing... I just feel dizzy that's all." Cagalli lied.

PARK

A blonde beauty was dancing happily at the park. People stared at her, wondering what she was doing. She twirled around and bumped into a guy. He knocked the guy's drink. He was about to yell at her but as he glanced at her he stopped. He grabbed Stellar's arm and told her to come with him. Stellar struggled to break free but he held her arm tightly. He pulled him closer to her and touched her face. Stellar got angry and slapped his face.

"I'll pretend that it didn't happen." He said. "How about giving me a smooch?"

The guy was about to kiss her until Shin grabbed him and punches him hard on the face. The guy fell to the ground. Stellar was relief to see him. She quickly hugged Shin and kissed him on the cheek. The guy got up and stared at Shin. The Destiny Pilot looked furiously at him with his enraged red eyes. The guy got scared and ran away.

"Stellar, are you all right?" Shin asked her.

"Yes, thanks to you." She answered.

"So this is Stellar Lousier..." Nathalie spoke.

"Who are you?" Stellar asked.

"I'm Nathalie Lee, a fellow soldier of ZAFT." Nathalie replied.

"Stellar, you could have easily beaten that guy up." Shin told her.

"I was about to but you came." Stellar said.

ZAFT BASE

Athrun and Jean arrived at the base and immediately went to see Minerva. Meyrin spotted them and immediately went to them. She was quite happy to see Athrun again. She noticed that she has a girl with him. Meyrin asked who she was. Jean stepped forward and introduced herself to the red-headed girl. Meyrin did the same thing and then invited them on the ship. Jean never would have imagined going on the Minerva. She met a lot of ZAFT soldiers along the way. They've reached the bridge where Captain Talia Gladys was. Meyrin saluted the captain and presented Athrun and Jean to her. The captain stood up and shook hands with Athrun.

"It's nice to see you again, Athrun Zala." Talia said.

"I see Minerva is still doing fine." He replied.

The captain and Athrun talked about their experiences in battle. Jean explored around the bridge. Meyrin volunteered to give her a tour around the ship. Jean was delighted and agreed to with her. The red-head girl first showed her the hangar. The hangar was filled with ZAKUs and she managed to spot Luna's Core Splendor. Meyrin brought her to a white ZAKU Phantom. She opened the cockpit. Jean went inside and sat on the pilot's seat. It felt really good to be in a mobile suit.

"Are you a soldier?" Meyrin asked.

"Huh... well... um... Yeah..." Jean replied.

"From ORB right?" Meyrin asked. "What's your rank?"

"Second class crewman under Archangel, I'm actually a military nurse." Jean answered.

"I'm in charged of the Minerva's CIC before and now I'm a ZAKU pilot." Meyrin told her. "This Mobile Suit you're sitting on is mine."

The two coordinators talked for a while and soon they agreed to become friends. Jean went back to the bridge. Athrun told her that it was time to go. Jean bid good-bye to her new friend and followed her superior. They headed for a hotel and booked a room there. Jean felt uneasy sleeping in the same room with him but he was the one paying so she had no right to complain. Luckily their room had two beds.

MIA'S HOUSE

Mia was in her room singing one of Lacus' songs. Until now she was still a big fan of the Pink-haired princess. Van came into her room and informed her that Athrun was seen at the ZAFT base. Mia was delighted that Athrun finally came to PLANTS. She stopped the music and faced the mirror. She brushed her rose pink hair. She got out a dress that was similar to what Lacus wore (the civilian clothes she wore in Destiny). She put it on and looked just like Lacus now. Only one accessory was missing, the hairpin. She removed her star-shaped hairpin and placed the original Lacus hairpin.

"The fake Lacus is back and ready to make her move." Mia said.

The danced around while singing a song. Now that she looked like Lacus, she was ready to face Athrun. Mia commanded Van to find Athrun immediately. She was so excited to meet him. She crashed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She began to laugh maniacally.

"Athrun, I'm coming for you..." She whispered.

The next day, Athrun and Jean visited Leonora Zala's grave. Athrun brought flowers and placed it on the grave. Jean looked around the place. There were a lot of graves. Athrun told her that his mother died on Junius 7. Jean knew how he felt. She walked around the place looking for something. Athrun noticed that she wasn't at his side anymore. He searched Jean all over the area. He found her kneeling before a grave. Athrun approached her and glanced at the grave. The name Lesley Corda was engraved on the tomb stone. A tear fell from Jean's eyes as she touched the stone. It's been a long time since she last visited her mother's grave.

"My mother also died on Junius 7..." Jean told Athrun.

"I'm sorry..." Athrun said. "If your mother was living in PLANTS then that must mean you're..."

"A Coordinator? Yeah..." She replied.

"But your records back in ORB states that you're a Natural." He said. "Why did you lie?"

"After my mother died a lot happened..." Jean started.

**Flashback**

_I was in ORB living with my father and brother. I heard the news on TV about Junius 7. It was totally destroyed because of a nuclear attack. My father suddenly cried tears of pain and sorrow. He told me and my brother that mother is dead. Josh was still too young to understand but me I knew what he meant. I ran to my room and began crying. After a week I went back to school but the pain was still in my heart. I stayed quiet in class and I didn't even listen to my teachers. My classmates and teachers knew what happened. One of my friends, Lisa wanted to cheer me up but I just ignored her. Soon she stopped talking to me. I can't blame her. I treated her coldly. Day by day I was losing friends, they stayed away from me. Later one of my classmates found out that I was a Coordinator so the other kids began picking on me. It was horrible. I couldn't take much more of their insults and bickering. I stopped going to school so just that I can't avoid all them. I realized that what I did was wrong. I regretted the day I started ignoring all my friends. I wanted to start over. My father decided to enroll me to another school but this time he classified me as a Natural. I sort of gotten used to it by now. _

**END**

Athrun pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to green-eyed girl. Jean wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave the handkerchief back to Athrun and thanked him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and comforted her. Jean never knew that he can be so caring and understanding. She took one last look at her mom's grave.

"Good-bye mom..." She said.

As they were about to ride the car, someone called Athrun's attention. It was Lacus and she was running towards them. He thought that Lacus was back in ORB with Kira but there she is standing right in front of him. Jean got suspicious with her.

"What are you doing here, Lacus?" Athrun asked.

"I came here to visit the grave of your mother." Lacus replied.

Lacus looked at Jean and greeted her. Jean pretended to be nice so she smiled back at her. She viewed Lacus carefully. She dresses like Lacus, has the same hairpin and she sounds like the Pink-princess herself. But Jean felt something different about her. Lacus suddenly suggested that they should have lunch together. Athrun and Jean agreed so the pink-haired girl took them to a restaurant. On their way there, Jean noticed a black car that was following them. She let Lacus and Athrun into the restaurant and pretended that had to go somewhere else. Jean hid behind a tree and watched the car. A man in a black suit with sunglasses came out. He went inside the restaurant. She decided to check his car. She looked through the car and found something in the glove compartment. It was a picture of Mia Campbell. She realized that girl wasn't Lacus so she went into the restaurant. She saw Mia at the table but no Athrun. The guy approached her and handed her a drug. Jean hid herself under the table. The guy soon left the restaurant. She came out of hiding and went to the table. Mia smiled at her in a friendly way but her smiled didn't fool her. Athrun came back from his trip to the boy's room.

"I already ordered for us so sit." Lacus said.

"I wonder what that drug is." Jean thought.

Athrun reached for his glass and began drinking. Mia grinned as he finished his drink. She told Jean to drink too. Jean looked seriously at her. She lifted the glass and drank it. Soon she and Athrun felt sleepy, they're vision became blurred as they slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep. She placed a sleeping drug in their drinks. The waiter came in and asked for her payment for his services. Mia gave the man lots of money. He started carrying Jean outside. Mia brushed through Athrun's hair. She had him at long last. She summoned Van. He came in and carried Athrun to her car. Mia brought the captives to her lair. Her lackey tied up the red-haired coordinator and threw locked her in the basement while he brought Athrun to the impersonator's room. As Athrun slept soundly on her bed, she lifted his hand and placed it on her face. His hand suddenly moved. Mia gasped as she saw Athrun slowly regaining consciousness. When he saw Mia, he pushed her aside. He got off the bed and grabbed her.

"Athrun, you're hurting me..." Mia said.

"I can't believe that I let you trick me again." Athrun said. "I won't let you get away this time!"

"Athrun dear is that a threat?" Mia teased.

He got angry and slammed her against the wall. Mia noticed that his eyes were full of rage. She began shaking in fear. Her hand reached for the gun that was in her drawer. She quickly pointed it at Athrun. He slowly backed away from her.

"Why don't you pull the trigger?" Athrun asked.

"Do you want to die so easily?" Mia replied.

"I rather die than to live my life forever without Cagalli." He said.

"Why is it always her!" She yelled. "I killed her, thinking that you might forget her. But still she rules your heart!"

Tears came out from her blue eyes as she fell to her knees. Athrun took the chance and swiped the gun from her. She crawled up to him and cried on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to kiss him. He suddenly slapped Mia. Her eyes widened in surprised as she felt her swollen cheek. Van barged into the room and attacked Athrun. He dodged his attack and landed a hard punch on his stomach. Van collapsed and fell to the floor. Suddenly Mia hit him with another gun and knocked him out. Athrun fell to the floor beside Van.

"I think it's time that you forget Cagalli once and for all." Mia spoke.

* * *

Author: END of chapter 8... Mia has Athrun, oh no! What do you think she'll do to him? How about Jean? Find out on the next chapter. Don't forget to review and no flaming... Chapter 9 will be updated soon. 


	9. Phase 09: Discovery

Author: Chapter 9 is here and ready to be read. Thanks for the reviews again. They keep me going no matter what.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

* * *

Forever

Phase 09: Discovery

Jean was tied up real tight in the basement. She struggled to break free. She looked around the room, looking for something sharp to cut the ropes. She thought about Mia and what she might do to her superior. She spotted a mirror on the table. She crawled up to the table and kicked it. The mirror fell and broke into sharp pieces. Jean picked on up with her hand and started cutting the ropes at her back. While doing this her hands started bleeding because the piece was very sharp but she ignored the pain and blood because she had to save Athrun. The ropes were finally cut and she was freed. She went upstairs quietly and slowly opened the door. She looked around carefully for Athrun. She searched every room including the dining area and kitchen. She went up to the second floor and located the laboratory. The door was slightly opened so she peeped in to look inside. She saw Mia typing something on the computer and Van standing next to her. She entered the room and quickly hid behind the table. She looked around the other side of the room and saw Athrun strapped in pod.

"Commander! What is Mia planning?" she thought. "I managed to fake the drug trick but no acting is going to work now.

At the restaurant, Jean saw Mia pouring the drug into the drink. She wanted to tell Athrun about it but Mia was closely watching. She decided to play a trick and fake the whole thing. Only problem is she didn't expect to be tied up and thrown into a basement. She saw Mia messing with the computer. Mia finished programming the computer. She stood and went to check on Athrun. She saw that he was still unconscious. She smiled slyly and twirled around while humming Fields of Hope.

"It won't be long now until you're finally mine. Once this is over, you'll forget all about Cagalli." She said.

Jean gasped at what she heard. Athrun's memories were going to be erased by her. She now realized how Cagalli's memories got wiped out in the first place. It was all because of that machine. She gritted her teeth and hoped for the best. She has to save Athrun from her. She spotted a gun on the table and quickly took it. She came out of hiding and pointed the gun at Van. Mia turned and saw Jean pointing the gun at her subordinate. Van charged quickly at her but Jean shot him at the chest. The guy dropped death on the floor. Mia gasped in horror as Jean pointed the loaded gun at her. Jean looked angrily at her and demanded to release Athrun at once. The impersonator refuses to do it so Jean fired the gun and hit her right leg. Mia fell to her knees. She was starting to bleed severely. Mia gently touched her wound as tears started to fell. Jean pushed her aside and opened the pod. She shook Athrun to wake him up. The blue-haired coordinator started opening his eyes.

"Where am I?" Athrun said.

"I'm glad you're all right commander." Jean replied. "Mia was about to erase you memories with this pod."

Jean pointed at Mia. Athrun saw her and angered filled his heart. He took the gun away from Jean and aimed at Mia. He wanted to kill Mia for killing Cagalli. His eyes filled with rage and hatred intimidated the fake Lacus. Mia cried and pleaded for mercy but her words didn't reach him. He totally ignored her. Jean saw that Athrun was serious and he's definitely going to kill the girl. He was about to pull the trigger until Jean blocked his way. She stood bravely in front of her commander and stared at him so seriously.

"Jean, get out of the way. I'm going to make her pay." Athrun commanded.

"Commander, this is wrong. Will killing her bring Miss Cagalli back?" Jean spoke.

"What? But I..." Athrun said.

"Revenge won't solve anything. Killing her won't bring the one you love back to you." Jean explained.

Athrun fell to his knees and placed the gun down. Tears started to fell from his emerald green eyes. Jean reached for her cell phone and called the police and an ambulance. Once the police and the ambulance got there, Jean explained the whole story to them. Mia was treated in the hospital and finally taken into custody. Athrun felt relief that the impersonator will trouble him no more. Jean felt the same way but she felt like she's betraying her commander as well. What she said to him about killing and revenge were important at that situation but the fact that Cagalli is still alive makes her words so worthless. As she looked at Athrun, she could see the sad look in his eyes. She wanted to tell him that the Princess was still alive and well. Not only that, she wanted to tell him that he's baby is still okay. But she promised her friends to keep her mouth shut. A promise is a promise and she tends to keep it until the right time has come.

ZAFT BASE

Cagalli was getting bored waiting in Shin's room so she decided to walk around the place. She walked down the hallways and explored every room and place. She found the Mobile Suit Hangar and saw a lot of ZAKUs. She spotted a red-haired girl wearing a green uniform heading her way. The girl also saw Cagalli but she didn't recognized her since she was wearing a red uniform and her hair was tied. The red-haired girl saluted Cagalli. Surprised by this, Cagalli immediately replied with a salute and a warm smile.

"I haven't seen you here before... What's your name?" the red-haired girl asked.

"I'm Yula as you can see I'm an Elite pilot of ZAFT." Cagalli lied.

"I can see that. I'm Meyrin Hawke, a ZAKU pilot." Meyrin replied.

Meyrin Hawke showed her around the place. She even showed the cockpit of all mobile suits that were there. Meyrin knew that she was new so she kindly gave Cagalli a tour. Their next stop was the mess hall. When they got there, they saw Lunamaria drinking coffee. Meyring approached her sister and introduce her to Yula.

"Luna, this is Yula... Yula, this is my older sister Lunamaria." Meyrin said.

"Nice to meet you..." Luna said.

Cagalli smiled and shook Luna's hand. The Impulse pilot stared at her carefully. She noticed that she had a familiar face. She asked her sister about this but the pigtailed girl doesn't know her at all until a while ago. She began asking Cagalli some questions. Cagalli managed to answer all of her questions with confidence. Most of them were lies but she doesn't want to get caught in the base so she has to pretend that she's one of the soldiers. Luna and Meyrin were summoned by Talia and they quickly excused themselves. They told Cagalli that they can talk later after their shift. They left the mess hall leaving the ORB princess alone again. Cagalli sighed and left the mess hall. She went back to Shin's room hoping that Shin was already there but instead a blonde-haired girl was there. She was sitting on Shin's bed.

"Who is this girl?" Cagalli thought.

Stellar saw her and gasped. She ran up to her and grabbed Cagalli's hands. Cagalli was very surprised at this. She didn't know the girl but it seems that she knows her. Stellar shook her hands and smiled friendly at her.

"Cagalli Yula Attha! It's really you... I can't believe it." Stellar started. "You're alive. I'm so glad."

"Cagalli? What are you saying? Who are you anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the former Destroy Pilot, Stellar." Stellar replied.

The mentions of word destroy shocked Cagalli. She started remembering the past but strangely her head didn't hurt. She froze silently as her eyes widened. Flashbacks filled her head. In her mind, she saw the Destiny Gundam fighting the Destroy Gundam. That's not all, she also saw herself piloting a familiar Mobile Suit with shades of pink. The mobile suit had the symbol of ORB printed on it. Stellar noticed that she has spaced out. She started calling her attention.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Stellar asked.

"Destroy... Destiny... Mobile Suits... Gundam..." Cagalli murmured.

Stellar was getting worried about her. She let Cagalli sat down on the bed. The Destroy Pilot sat down next to her and held her hand. Shin came in and saw the two of them together. Shin gasped and tried to explain things to Stellar. He was about to tell her that she was Yula, a ZAFT soldier. But Stellar told him that she knew that the girl beside her was Orb's head representative. Shin scratched his head and thought about what to do at that moment. His girlfriend informed him that Cagalli was acting strange a while ago. Shin pulled Stellar up and went outside. He started telling her everything about Cagalli. Stellar now understands why Cagalli didn't recognize her in the first place.

"Who else knows about this?" Stellar asked.

"Nathalie and Kai, two Elite Soldiers of ZAFT." Shin replied. "Oh yeah and Jean Corda also knows about this."

"Who's Jean?" Stellar asked.

"Nathalie's friend... She's an ORB soldier." He replied.

"Does Athrun, Kira and Miss Lacus know that she's alive?" Stellar asked. "Does ORB know that she's still alive?"

"No... I told you that it's a secret. She can't remember when she's still pregnant." Shin told her.

Stellar and Shin went back to the room. Cagalli approached Stellar and demanded for a further explanation. Stellar sighed and stayed silent. Cagalli grabbed her shoulders and begged her to tell.

"Please tell me... Is Cagalli really my name? Do I really own a Mobile Suit?" Cagalli asked.

The two pilots stayed quiet. They didn't reply to Cagalli's questions. The princess started crying. She released Stellar and looked away. She began remembering the mobile suits again. She now knew the Destroy and Destiny Gundam but the pink mobile suit remains a mystery to her. Shin placed his hand on her shoulder. Cagalli glanced at him and noticed how worried he was for her. She glanced at Stellar and she had the same look in her eyes as Shin has. Stellar smiled at her and told her to sit down. Cagalli sat down on the bed as the couple sat down on the chairs. Stellar began telling her about the mobile suits. Shin tried to stop her but Stellar assured him that she'll be fine. She promised that she won't force her to remember. Shin felt relief and let her continued on. Cagalli listened to her very carefully.

"So my mobile suit is the... Strike... Rouge." Cagalli said.

"Yes... And the symbol printed on your MS is the symbol of your country." Stellar replied. "The neutral country called ORB."

"You're the head representative Attha." Shin said.

It was all coming back to her. She now remembered her Strike Rouge, ORB, and the couple clearly now. She was glad and she thanked Shin and Stellar for telling her. She was hoping that they could tell her more but they stopped. They told her to rest her mind for a while. Cagalli agreed in their decision. The fact that she remembers her country was really important to her. She had urged feeling to visit the country. She wanted to see the neutral nation again, hoping that she could regain more of her memories there. By the thought of ORB, she remembered seeing a familiar face on the television. The guy with brown hair and purple eyes that look just like her was so mysterious to her. She felt like she has known him for a long time. She felt that he is someone close to her. She remembered his name, he was called Kira Yamato. She tried to remember but held back. She reminded herself about the baby. She rubbed her womb and closed her eyes. Stellar and Shin left her alone to think. Stellar told the Destiny pilot to take good care of Cagalli. She was planning to go to ORB to inform Kira.

"No, you musnt' go there." Shin said. "I promised Nathalie and Kai to don't tell anyone especially Kira."

"You promised but I didn't. So I'm going there to tell them. They have the right to know." Stellar told him.

Athrun and Jean arrived at the ZAFT base and went to see Captain Talia Gladys. She was currently busy with some paper work so they were told to wait. They decided to head for the mess hall. As they were walking in the hall, they spotted Stellar and Shin arguing about something. Shin saw them approaching and covered Stellar's mouth. Athrun wondered what they were doing. Shin greeted Athrun formally and turned his attention to the girl next to him. He asked Athrun who she was. Jean gladly introduced herself to the Destiny Pilot.

"I'm Jean Corda, a soldier of ORB." Jean spoke. "You must be Shin Asuka, the Destiny Pilot."

"Yeah..." Shin said.

Her name struck a bell in Shin's head. Jean was one of the few people that knew the secret. Jean already knew that Nathalie and Kai informed Shin about Cagalli. Shin was getting worried because they were standing in front of his room. The princess was still inside his room and he prayed that she won't come out. Stellar looked at Shin and at Athrun. She clenched her fist and looked seriously at Athrun. She was about to open her mouth until Shin covered her mouth with his two hands. Shin laughed so silly and started to sweat.

"Stellar, we can't tell Athrun about her. Please cooperate with me." Shin whispered.

Jean realized what was going on so she convinced Athrun to go the mess hall. They started walking away from the couple. Athrun thought that it was strange for Shin acting that way. In fact it was something new to him. When they were gone, Shin released Stellar and sighed in relief. Stellar got mad and yelled at him for doing that. She wanted to tell Athrun so badly. Shin told her that it's a secret over and over again. Stellar shook her. For a weird girl she was stubborn so Shin pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. Stellar blushed madly at this.

"Please Stellar... Don't tell him yet." He whispered into her ear.

"Shin..." Stellar said. "Okay, if you say so..."

Athrun and Jean walked into the mess hall and grabbed a seat. Soon the Hawke Sisters arrived and was delighted to see Athrun. For Meyrin's case, she was relief to see her new friend again.

"Athrun Zala, it's nice to see you again." Luna said.

"Lunamaria... You seem to look well and you too Meyrin..." Athrun replied.

"Jean, hey there..." Meyrin greeted.

"Hi! Fancy meeting you again." Jean said.

Luna and Meyring began chatting with Athrun about their experiences. As Jean looked at Athrun, he seemed relaxed and slightly happy. She felt relief to see that. The Impulse Pilot suddenly talked about the new soldier she and her sister met at the hangar. Meyrin described her evidently. She stated that the girl's name was Yula and she had blonde hair and golden brown eyes. Luna thought that she looked a lot like Cagalli but she assured Athrun that it wasn't her. She was a ZAFT soldier wearing a red coat uniform. Nevertheless Athrun wanted to see her. Jean got worried. She knew that the Hawke Sisters were talking about Cagalli. Athrun asked where she was right now but the sisters didn't know.

* * *

Author: End of chapter. Athrun and Cagalli are getting warmer. What do you think will happen? Will they finally meet in the next chapter? Please don't forget to review and no flames... 


	10. Phase 10: Brother

Author: Chapter 10 updated and ready to be read. In the previous chapter Cagalli recovered a part of her memory. She now remembers Shin and Stellar more clearly this time. Not only has that she now known that she's Orb's representative but she also remembered her MS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Forever

Phase 10: Brother

Athrun roamed around the halls trying to find the girl that the Hawke Sisters were talking about. They said that she looked a lot like Cagalli and even the descriptions matched. On the other hand Jean was looking for Shin Asuka. He spotted him and his girl entering the room. She followed them inside and saw Cagalli. Jean was delighted to see Cagalli again.

"Miss Caga... I mean Yula..." Jean said.

"Jean... What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

"You see Yula... I... well... I kind of..." Jean spoke.

"Jean, call me by my real name..." Cagalli told her.

Jean paused for a moment. She stared at Cagalli. Shin told her that he and Stellar explained some things to her. Jean immediately apologized to Cagalli for not telling her anything. The princess told her that it was all right and she understood everything. Shin and Stellar properly introduced themselves to Jean. The red-haired girl did the same thing.

"Miss Cagalli, how long have you been here?" Jean asked.

"Well... Two days actually..." Cagalli replied. "You're from ORB right?"

"Huh? Well... Yeah. Why do you asked?" Jean questioned.

"Can you take me there? I want to go there." Cagalli said.

"What!" Jean gasped. "You can't, not until the baby is born..."

Cagalli suddenly looked upset. She clasped her hands and stared at the floor. Jean felt sorry for her but it was for the best. Stellar insisted that she goes to ORB but Shin disagrees.

"I know that she has a baby but if she remembers slowly it won't be in any danger." Stellar explained. "She remembered a while ago and she didn't get a headache."

"Is that true?" Jean asked Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded and then she begged Jean to bring her to ORB. She wanted to see her beloved country again. Jean understood this but she has Athrun to worry about. Athrun was just around the corner. She knew that Athrun was the most important person to Cagalli. Athrun might bring great harm to her. Whenever Cagalli looks deeply into her eyes it would always gives her a splitting headache. Her emerald green eyes reminded Cagalli so much of Athrun. She thought about what to do at that moment. Cagalli anxiously waited for her reply. Just then Nathalie and Kai entered the room.

"Hey guys! What's going on around here?" Nathalie asked.

"What's with the serious looks?" Kai wondered.

"Nathalie, Cagalli recovered a part of her memories." Jean answered.

"What!" Nathalie and Kai gasped.

Shin and Stellar explained the details to them. Jean informed them that Cagalli wants to go to ORB. Kai immediately disagrees. He scolded Cagalli for even thinking of going to that country. Cagalli saw that he was serious but she badly wants to see ORB again. Jean cell phone suddenly rang. She pulled out her cell phone and answered it. It was Athrun calling her. She almost uttered his name which made Cagalli stare at her. She quickly left the room and leaned on the wall. She continued her talk with Athrun.

"Jean, where are you?" Athrun asked.

"I'm heading to the mess hall." Jean answered.

"I'll meet you there." Athrun said.

Jean placed her cell phone in her pocket. She went back inside the room and informed everyone that she's going. She quietly told Nathalie that Athrun was calling her. She quickly ran out the room and headed to the mess hall. Cagalli asked Kai if she was going back to ORB. He informed her that she can't go. The princess got pissed and ran out of the room. Nathalie ordered Kai to go and stop her before she sees Athrun. Kai and Shin hurried out and followed Cagalli. Jean arrived at the mess hall and found Athrun at the entrance. She greeted Athrun and told him that she was excited to go back to ORB. They both started to walk away until someone called Jean's attention. She turned around and saw that it was Cagalli. Athrun was turning around as well and almost saw her but Kai and Shin came in time and blocked Athrun's view. Kai quickly grabbed Cagalli and pulled her away. Shin smiled at Athrun. Jean sighed in relief. Athrun was trying to see the person behind me but Shin relentlessly covered his view. When Kai and Cagalli were out of sight, Shin laughed a little and ran away. The Destiny Pilot was acting strangely to Athrun and Jean couldn't agree more. Kai was brining Cagalli back to Shin's room but she struggled. She wanted to go with Jean back to ORB. Angered by this, Kai pushed Cagalli to the wall and stared at her. Cagalli got frightened and stayed silent.

"Please you have to understand Cagalli. This is for your own good." Kai told her.

"But... I just wanted to see my homeland again." Cagalli sighed.

Kai felt sorry for her and apologized for his actions. He saw a tear coming out of her eye so he quickly pulled her to him and hugged her. Cagalli was very surprised at him. He gently released Cagalli from his arms and stared deeply into her eyes. Kai brushed her hair with his hands. The princess was now blushing and Kai could see that. He smiled and giggled a bit. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Promise me that you won't go to ORB." Kai told her.

"I...I... pro... mise." Cagalli replied.

Kai trusted Cagalli in her words but little does he know that she crossed her fingers behind her. She didn't want to fool Kai but she has no other choice. Only one person can help her get to ORB right now and that's Stellar. Later that night, she went and talked with Stellar at the mess hall. Stellar agreed to help the princess escape. So the next day, Kai and Nathalie found out that Cagalli was missing. They asked Shin to helped them find her but she was no where to be found in the ZAFT base. The Destiny Pilot then realized that Stellar was missing as well. He rushed into the MS Hangar and went straight to his Gundam. He opened the cockpit and saw a letter. He picked it up and read it. The letter was from Stellar. He showed the letter to his two comrades. Kai read it out loud to them.

_Shin,_

_I've gone with Cagalli to ORB. Please don't be mad at me... I just want to help. I'm really sorry... _

_Stellar_

Kai handed the letter back to Shin. He felt really upset and he banged his fist on the wall. Nathalie tried to calm him down but he was angry. Cagalli promised him that she wouldn't go but she broke the promise. Shin placed a hand on his shoulder. The Destiny Pilot could see that Kai was very worried about Cagalli. His heart still told him that he should go and find her even though he was angry at her. He informed Nathalie immediately that they're going to ORB. She quickly arranged a shuttle for their trip. Nathalie invited Shin to come along but Shin decided to stay.

"Don't you want to go get your girl?" Kai asked.

"I know that she'll come back. She always comes back to me." Shin replied.

Nathalie and Kai entered the shuttle and took their seats. The shuttle soon took off into space. Nathalie tried contacting Jean but she didn't answer. Jean was still in the shuttle nearing Earth. She was fast asleep in her chair while Athrun was emailing Kira that they were coming home. He stared at Jean sleeping so deeply. He was very grateful for all that she's done and planned to reward her. The shuttle was beginning to enter earth so it began shaking. It woke up Jean and made her bumped her head on the handle. She rubbed her head and yawned. She looked at the blue earth from the window.

"It won't be long now until we reach ORB." Athrun said.

"I'm eager to see Josh again." Jean told him.

"Your brother, right?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah!" Jean replied.

ORB

Kira received the email from Athrun. He began reading it right away. Lacus entered the room and saw Kira busy with his computer. She pulled out a chair and sat beside him. She could see that it was an email from Athrun so she started reading it. It was stated there that Mia was finally captured and they were now returning to ORB. He forwarded the email to his friend, Milly and to Captain Ramius. He was glad that the one who killed his sister is finally behind bars. What surprised him more was the fact Athrun didn't kill Mia. Kira knew that his best friend was so blinded by anger and sadness over the loss of Cagalli. He too also felt that he wanted to kill Mia but revenge just won't bring his sister back to life. Kira turned off the computer. Lacus pointed at the bed. It was really getting late and Kira knew what Lacus was saying. He stood and pulled Lacus towards him. He wrapped his arms around the pink princess and kissed her. She gently closed her eyes as she felt the lips of her beloved. He released her and suddenly carried her to bed. He jumped into bed and grabbed her waist. Lacus giggled and played with his hair. They kissed again and soon they fell asleep.

Josh was in his room walking back and forth. He couldn't sleep because he was worried about Jean. The technician threw himself on bed and he stared blankly at the ceiling. He knew that Athrun took her to PLANTS but it's been days since he last saw her. He didn't know when she was coming back because she didn't even call or emailed him. Josh decided to take a walk outside. He felt the cool night breeze and noticed how starry the sky was. He stared at the moon with Jean in his thought. He shouted her name twice hoping that she would answer but no one did. He sat on the ground and looked at the full moon. He pulled out a picture of Jean from his pocket and gently rubbed it.

"Jean... I hope you're okay." Josh thought.

Kira was now fast asleep in his room with Lacus by his side. He was dreaming about the first time he met Cagalli in Heliopolis. At first he thought that she was a boy but he was very wrong. As the strong force of wind blew her hat off, it revealed her girlish charm and her blonde air. Kira was surprised to see that person was a girl. The place was breaking apart so they tried finding an escape hatch. They saw the exit that leads them to the Mobile Suits. EA soldiers were exchanging gun fire with the ZAFT troops. As the girl saw the mobile suits, she fell to her knees and addressed her father as a traitor. Kira didn't know what she meant by that but still he thought that they should get to safety. He brought the girl to the escape hatch but there was no more room left. He insists to let the girl in. He was willing to risk his life in order to save her. Later on, he met her again in the desert and they've become friends until they've learned that they were siblings all along. The picture of a woman holding two babies proved that they were related.

The shuttle arrived at ORB. One of the ORB soldiers informed Kira that Athrun and Jean have arrived. He immediately went to see them. They met in the lobby and greeted each other.

"I'm back, Kira." Athrun spoke.

"I'm glad that things went well for you." Kira replied.

CARPENTERIA BASE

Nathalie and Kai arrived from PLANTS in their shuttle. Kai quickly got off as soon as it landed and began asking some soldier if they saw Cagalli. The soldiers told him that no other shuttles have landed except for theirs. He clenched his fist and looked upset. Nathalie placed her hand on his shoulder and suggested that they should rest for a while. But Kai refused because he wanted to find Cagalli. It seemed that Cagalli and Stellar didn't land at the base at all. Kai decided to borrow a helicopter to scan the skies. Nathalie wanted to go with him but he left in a hurry leaving her behind.

"Kai, please be careful..." Nathalie said. "I know you love her that's why you're acting like that."

Nathalie went to her room and called Jean on her cell phone. The phone started ringing and Jean answered it. Nathalie told her friend about the runaway princess.

"What! So she may be here in ORB right now?" Jean asked.

"I'm afraid so." Nathalie replied.

ORB

Stellar and Cagalli were walking through the streets in ORB. Both of them were now wearing civilian clothes so no one will notice. Cagalli looked around the place as if she was a tourist on vacation. Stellar can see the she was having a good time but she wondered why Cagalli doesn't remember anything yet. They were now in ORB, her homeland but it seemed to have no effect on her. Of course she knew that she's the head representative but she doesn't feel like one at all. Stellar decided to bring to the Orphanage. When they've arrived, they saw lots of kid playing around and having a good time. Cagalli recognized the place. She started to remember something. She closed her eyes as she focused her mind. Flashbacks entered her mind, flashbacks about her days she visited the Orphanage. She saw herself playing with some kids. The kids weren't the only ones there. She saw a guy with purple eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at Stellar.

"I know remember this place." Cagalli told her.

"Really that's great. Did it hurt your head?" Stellar asked.

"No... Not at all." Cagalli replied.

Cagalli pictured the guy with purple eyes again. She already saw that guy on television before but she doesn't know who he is. Cagalli crossed her arms and thought about it.

Kira was going to visit his mom at the Orphanage. He started his car and took off. Once he got there, two blonde girls caught his attention. He recognized one of them but the other one was also familiar to him. He slowly approached them. Stellar saw him coming and waved her hand at him. She ran towards him and greeted him.

"Stellar, how's it been?" Kira asked.

"Fine!" Stellar replied. "I'm glad you're here there's someone I would like you to meet."

She pointed at the girl with blonde hair with golden brown eyes. His eyes widened in surprised. He couldn't believe who he was seeing right now. It was Cagalli. The princess also stared at him confusingly, trying to figure out who he was. In his happiness, Kira quickly hugged Cagalli so tightly.

"It's really you Cagalli! I can't believe it." Kira said.

Kira started to cry on her shoulders. He was crying tears of joy. Cagalli was saddened by this. Stellar stared happily at the twins but noticed Cagalli's reaction. The princess still doesn't remember Kira yet. Cagalli gently pushed Kira away.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"She doesn't remember you." Stellar answered.

Stellar started explaining to Kira about her amnesia. Kira understood the situation. He approached Cagalli and placed his hands on her shoulders. Cagalli glanced at him. Kira gave her a warm smile. She suddenly felt so calm.

"Cagalli, try to remember me..." Kira said.

Her memories of Kira started coming back. She now remembered him as her as the former Strike Pilot, the guy who saved her in Heliopolis, the pilot of the Freedom, and most importantly she remembered him as her own brother. Cagalli came to her senses and started crying. She immediately hugged Kira and buried her face in his chest. Kira gently rubbed her back and comforted her.

"Kira... I remember now." Cagalli said. "Brother!"

* * *

Author: End of chapter 10. Yeah! Cagalli remembers Kira now... Who's going to be next? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review and no flaming. Chapter 11 will be coming up soon. 


	11. Phase 11: Remembering

Author: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I give you Chapter 11 of Forever. In the previous chapter Kira saw Cagalli again and she remembered him thanks to Stellar's help.

Dicclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Forever

Phase 11: Remembering

Cagalli finally met and remembered her brother again. She thanked Stellar for helping her. Kira wanted to call Athrun and Lacus and tell them the good news but he remembered what Stellar told him. He talked sincerely to Cagalli for a while. Stellar saw a car coming. As the car was nearing, she could see the driver which was Athrun Zala. She tapped Kira on the shoulder and pointed at the car. Kira can see that was his best friend coming. He quickly grabbed Cagalli and brought her into the house. Cagalli questioned his actions but Kira didn't reply. He peeped through the window. Athrun arrived in his car. He took of his shades and got off. He saw Stellar standing near the door and smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"Just visiting... Kira's inside." Stellar replied.

Stellar opened the door for him and he entered. She slowly closed the door on her way in. Athrun headed towards the living room and found Kira together with the children. Kira greeted his friend and told him to sit down. The children greeted the visitor and went out to play.

"Athrun, what brings you here today?" Kira asked.

"I just came here to relax for a while." Athrun replied.

Cagalli peeped into the living room and saw Kira talking with a guy with blue-hair. She couldn't see his face but the back of his head. His voice was familiar to her. Stellar saw her peeping and pulled her.

"You shouldn't be snooping." Stellar told.

"Uh.. Sorry..." Cagalli replied.

ARCHANGEL

Josh found her sister in the medical room of the Archangel. Jean happily greeted her brother. He suddenly banged his fist on the table and yelled at her. She was surprised by him.

"What's up with you?" Jean asked.

"You didn't call or emailed me!" Josh replied. "Have you got any idea how worried I was!"

Jean remembered her trip to the PLANTS with her commander. She realized that she made her brother like this. She didn't inform him on what he was doing or what happened to her. Jean bowed her head and closed her eyes. She apologized to her brother sincerely. Josh can see how sorry she was and decided to forgive her. He gave Jean a headlock and started rubbing her head. Jean got pissed and started tickling Josh to death. He laughed so hard that tears started to appear. The siblings acted like a couple of 10 year olds after a long time.

"I'm glad you're back sis." Josh said.

"Thanks..." Jean replied.

Milly was at coffee shop, looking at pictures she took at the Archangel. There was a picture of her and Dearka. She smiled at the sight of it. She scanned for more pictures and saw the picture of Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli all together. They were wearing their uniforms and they looked so happy. Milly sighed and thought about Cagalli. Dearka arrived and sat down at the table with her. He noticed that she looked sad. He took the picture and glanced at it. He realized the she was upset because of Cagalli. He held her hand and smiled at her. Milly stared at Dearka and she gently lifted his hand and placed it on her face. She closed her eyes and smiled weakly. Dearka blushed and shook his head. He noticed people staring at them.

"Milly...um...you...see..." Dearka spoke.

"Dearka, if you were in Athrun's place and I died, would you feel sad?" Milly asked.

"Of course... I'll feel terrible if something bad happens to you." Dearka replied.

Milly felt relief as he said that. She quickly stood and suggested they go for a walk. Dearka agreed and immediately held Milly's hand. She pulled Dearka out of the shop and led him to the park. She made Dearka posed for a picture. The coordinator had no choice but to obey. Milly took quite a few shots of him and felt happy. Dearka can see her smiling again.

Athrun was still at the orphanage talking to Kira. Cagalli wanted to see who the guy is but Stellar stopped her. Stellar brought her upstairs and into a room. Cagalli sighed and sat down on a chair. She was feeling dizzy all of the sudden. Soon she started to feel pain in her head. She placed her hands on her head as she trembled. Stellar went to her and tried to calm her down. One of Cagalli's memories was starting to come back. She saw herself piloting Strike Rouge and going into battle. She was launching from a blue ship. As she went out she saw hundreds of Mobile Suits fighting each other. She saw the Freedom Gundam and knew that it was Kira. But there was another mobile suit that caught her attention. It was a red one. The pain in her head grew severely so she fainted. Stellar managed to catch her and placed her in bed. She immediately went downstairs to inform Kira but as she entered the living room, she stopped at the sight of Athrun.

"Stellar, is something the matter?" Kira asked.

"Um... Nothing's wrong." Stellar lied.

"Well I better be going now. See ya, Kira!" Athrun said.

Athrun left in a hurry and as soon as he was gone Stellar immediately told Kira about what happened to Cagalli. Kira immediately went to the room. He sat down beside her and held her hand. She moved a bit and started to open her eyes.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Kira asked.

"I think so..." She replied. "I remembered a Red Mobile Suit."

"Just don't force youself okay Cagalli." Kira said. "Red Mobile Suit but which one... It could either be Aegis, Justice or Savior." He thought.

Later that night, Kira secretly brought Cagalli to the mansion. Cagalli thought of the place to be familiar. The Freedom Pilot quickly brought her to his room and made her stayed there. He went out to search for Lacus. As she waited in his room, he saw a picture of Kira and Lacus. She looked closely at the girl in the picture. She started hearing a wonderful voice in her head. It was a wonderful voice. She closed her eyes and in her mind, she saw the Pink-princess singing a song.

"La...Lacus...Clyne..." Cagalli uttered.

She remembered the Pink-princess now. She opened her eyes and smiled. It was the Lacus Clyne, one of her good friends. Suddenly Kira and Lacus entered the room. The songstress gasped in surprise as she saw Cagalli. She clasped her hand and approached Cagalli. The ORB princess immediately embraced her and started crying.

"Lacus! You're Lacus right? I'm so happy to see and remember you." Cagalli said.

Lacus as well started crying. She hugged Cagalli back feeling so relief to see her friend again. They looked at each other and laughed. Kira handed them a tissue to wipe their tears. Cagalli asked Lacus to sing a song. She was eager to hear her voice again so Lacus agreed. The songstress started singing "In the Quiet Night". Cagalli felt so calm and relax as she heard her song. It was truly like the voice of the angel. She was happy to have remembered her. After singing, Lacus started entertaining Cagalli with a few questions. Cagalli gladly answered them all and Kira informed his wife that she's suffering from amnesia. She doesn't remember her past clearly yet but she does remember Shin, Stellar, Kira, Lacus, and a few others.

Kai and Nathalie were still searching for Cagalli in ORB. They were now dress in civilian attire. It was already night time so Nathalie suggested that they should continue in the morning. Kai refused the offer but the coordinator girl insisted. They booked a room in a hotel. Nathalie removed her coat and lay down the bed. She was exhausted. Kai threw his jacket on the bed and sat on the chair. He looked out through the window.

"Cagalli, where are you?" Kai spoke.

"Don't worry Kai... I'm sure she's fine." Nathalie told him.

"Can't you see? I'm worried sick about her." Kai said. "Maybe something bad happened to her."

"Kai get a grip! Cagalli's a strong girl!" Nathalie assured him.

Nathalie decided to call her friend. Jean's cell phone rang and answered it. Nathalie informed her that she and Kai were in ORB right now in search for Cagalli. Jean was walking through the hallways in the Archangel. She saw Milly coming and greeted her. As Milly passed by she continued her talk with Nathalie. Jean was telling her friend that she hasn't seen Cagalli either. Milly overheard this and immediately stopped. She quietly followed Jean.

"Don't worry if Cagalli's here then I'll inform you right away." Jean said.

She hung up and placed the cell phone in her pocket. She entered the medical room. Milly wondered if she was talking about the Cagalli she knew. The CIC officer of Archangel crossed her arms and decided to do a little investigation.

Next day, Cagalli woke up in Kira's room. She glanced at her side and saw the Lacus was still sleeping. She saw Kira still sleeping in the couch. She grabbed her robe and walked out to the terrace. She breathed in the fresh morning air. She saw the garden full of flowers. She stared at it for quite a while. Suddenly somebody startled her that she almost fell off. She turned around to only see her brother laughing.

"I almost fell, Kira!" Cagalli told him.

"Sorry about that..." Kira replied. "You're up early Cagalli."

"That garden down there is beautiful... I want to go there." She said.

"I wish you could but you can't." Kira told her. "Remember you can't let anybody see you."

Kira and Cagalli went back inside. Lacus was already taking a shower in the bathroom. Kira went out to get breakfast for Cagalli. As she sat down on bed she heard Lacus singing again from inside. She was singing "Fields of Hope". She approached the bathroom door and leaned on it. Unexpectedly, she remembered Eternal and Kusanagi, the two ships from the previous war. She could see herself piloting the Strike Rouge. She saw the crew of the ships and she remembered Kisaka and Erika. It came by so fast.

"Kusanagi & Eternal... Lacus lead Eternal and Kisaka lead Kusanagi." Cagalli thought. "I remember it now."

ARCHANGEL

Jean was at the mess hall having breakfast with her brother. Milly hurriedly finished her meal and immediately headed for the Medical Room. She searched the room for any clues. She saw the laptop and opened it. She accessed her email by hacking through. She saw tons of email but one particular mail caught her attention. It was from a girl named Nathalie. She gasped as she finished reading it. She realized that Cagalli was still alive but she has to see her to believe it.

"Cagalli's alive but where is she now?" Milly asked.

Just then Jean entered the room and spotted Milly messing with her computer. She asked Milly about what she was doing. Seeing no way out of it, Milly told Jean about what she learned.

"Cagalli's alive isn't she? Where is she?" Milly asked.

"I...can't tell you." Jean replied.

Milly clenched her fist and grabbed Jean. She slammed Jean to the wall. Jean glared at her who intimidated Milly a bit but she insisted to tell her where Cagalli was. Jean looked away from her.

"If you knew about this all along then why didn't you tell us?" Milly said. "Why didn't you tell Kira or Athrun?"

Jean saw that she was beginning to cry. She felt awful right now. She wanted to tell everyone in ORB a long time ago but she thought about Cagalli's condition. As Milly's grip loosened, Jean pushed her away and escape from the room. She ran out of the Archangel and rode a jeep. Milly quickly went to the bridge and informed the captain. The captain ordered the soldiers to capture Jean. They were beginning to close the gate so Jean stepped on it and managed to get out. Josh wondered what the commotion's about. A fellow ORB soldier told him that his sister escaped.

Kira and Lacus brought Cagalli back to their private beach house. Cagalli was told to hide there. The Princess went outside by the shore and stared at the amazing view of the sea. The breeze was fine. She removed her shoes and raised her pants. She dipped her feet into the cool water and began walking. She saw a small crab being washed away from the water. Her head suddenly felt pain again. She got out the water and tripped. She fell down on the sand and rolled around. She touched her head as the pain grew and grew. "A girl?" A familiar voice uttered those words as she replied in anger.

**Flashback**

She saw herself in an island with a Mobile Suit. She saw someone, a ZAFT pilot coming out of it. He had blue hair. She fired a shot at him and managed to hit his arm. He quickly hid behind a rock. As she slid down to near him, he pulled out his knife. Before she knew it he attacked her from above and tackled her to the ground. He was about to kill her until she screamed in fear. The boy stopped and noticed that she was a girl. He tied her up and threw her weapon into the deep water. The blue-haired coordinator was trying to contact his comrades but there were radio interferences. As she crawled up on a rock she suddenly fell down into a puddle of water. She couldn't get up because her ropes got stuck. It started to rain and the water came in. The mobile suit moved and covered her from the rain by using its shield. The pilot came out seeing her in an awkward position.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Don't just stand there help me." She said.

"You're in now position to order me around." He told.

"Shut and do it." Cagalli demanded.

He helped her up and stared at her. A little crab came out of her hair and fell into the water. He suddenly laughed. They took refuge in a cave. Cagalli's clothes were soaked wet so she let them dry by the fire. She was wrapped in a long sheet. The pilot offered her some food but she hesitated to take it. Her tummy rumbled and she felt embarrassed. She quickly took the food and started eating it. She and the pilot argued about the war but soon the pilot fell asleep. She stared at her gun and thought about taking it. As she reached for the gun, the fire made a sound which woken him up. She quickly pulled the gun and covered him in the sheet. As he removed the sheet, he saw her holding the gun. He took out his knife and positioned himself.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you kill anymore Earth people with that Mobile Suit." Cagalli said as she started to cry.

"I'm not going to let you take that suit. I'll be a ZAFT pilot till the end." He said.

Cagalli suddenly threw the gun and the pilot jumped onto her. The gun fired and the princess found herself lying on the ground with the pilot on top of her. He stared angrily at her, scolding her for throwing a loaded gun. Cagalli apologized and slowly sat up. She noticed a wound from the pilot and questioned about it. He told her that he was all right and reached for the first aid kit. She offered to help but the pilot declined so she pulled the first aid and insisted. He suddenly noticed her attire and turned away. He first suggested that she should put on some clothes first. Cagalli fell to her knees and hugged the bag. Later, she bandaged the pilot. Next day a rescue helicopter came and contacted the pilot. The rescuer was coming towards the island. The distress signal also reached the Strike piloted by Kira and the Sky grasper piloted by Mwu. They immediately followed the signal. As they were about to part, Cagalli told her name to the coordinator.

"My name's Cagalli, what's yours?" She asked.

"I'm Athrun..." He replied.

**Flashback ended**

Cagalli opened her eyes and slowly stood up. She touched her head and thought about the blue-haired coordinator. She now knew his name but still she felt that he's someone dear to him. Her heart pounded so fast as a drop of sweat fell from her face. She viewed the clear blue sea while wondering who Athrun was.

Jean had escaped from the ORB base and drove a jeep to the beach. As she was driving along the road, she suddenly saw Cagalli sitting on a rock at the shore. She stopped the jeep and went to her. She greeted the princess. Cagalli saw her uniform and asked her about it. Jean told her that she was wearing an ORB uniform.

"You're a soldier? Why didn't you tell me before?" Cagalli asked.

"I didn't want to cause pain if you remembered." Jean replied.

"Tell me Jean, do I know you before I met you in Nathalie's Mansion?" Cagalli questioned her.

Jean hesitated to answer at first but she give in and told Cagalli the truth. She and Cagalli were good friends before Mia kidnapped her. Jean explained about ORB, the Archangel, and the crew. Cagalli was happy to tell her that she remembers Kira and Lacus now.

"I don't remember clearly yet but here goes..." Cagalli started. "My father was once the head representative of ORB and he goes by the name of Uzomi Nora Attha. I have a twin brother who's a coordinator and he's the pilot of the Freedom. He once became a soldier of the EA and a pilot of the Strike Gundam. I have friend named Lacus, a singer and coordinator."

She also informed Jean that she remembered the battle at Yakin Due. She remembered most of it except for one person. She doesn't really know Athrun yet. Cagalli asked Jean to call Kira at the base. Jean pulled out her cell phone and called Kira but the line was busy. The ultimate coordinator was out testing his Freedom Gundam. He was up against Murasames. Jean tried calling Lacus but there was no answer.

"Seems like everyone's busy... I'll call again later." Jean said.

"What brings you here anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"I can't tell her that I just escaped." Jean thought.

Now that Cagalli saw her in that uniform another part of her memory came back. She saw herself dressed in an ORB uniform and she was talking to Jean. Her eyes caught Cagalli's attention. The princess smiled as she finally remembered Jean and suddenly hugged her. Jean was surprised by this.

"Let me tell something about you." Cagalli said. "Crewman Jean Corda of the Archangel Ship and military nurse."

"I can't believe it. You remember now." Jean gladly said.

"But why can't I remember Athrun?" Cagalli told her.

Jean was somehow relief that she didn't ask her. Cagalli told her about her encounter with Athrun in an island. It now made sense to Jean. Cagalli couldn't commit to memory because she hasn't reached the part where they had romantic moments. She wished that someday Cagalli will remember him clearly.

MILITARY BASE

Kira was informed by Miriallia that Cagalli was alive all along. She read it in Jean's email. The Freedom Pilot told her that he has already met his sister back in the orphanage. He explained the whole thing to her. Somehow Mirillia felt guilty for issuing the capture of Jean. All along Jean kept it a secret from them considering Cagalli's condition. Milly informed the captain right away about this matter. Kira went to his office and heard his phone ringing. He immediately answered it. It was Jean on the phone.

"Jean? Where are you right now?" He asked.

"Sir, I'm with Miss Cagalli and I have great news." Jean said. "Her memories are all back except for one part about Commander Zala."

"Is she all right?" Kira asked.

"Miss Cagalli told me that she had a major headache a while ago but she's fine now." Jean replied.

Kira hung up the phone and quickly left his office. He called Lacus to meet him at the beach house. Athrun saw him leaving the base in a hurry and decided to follow him. Lacus was getting ready to leave as well but someone stopped her. It was Miriallia. She wanted to go with Lacus to see Cagalli. They both entered the limo and took off.

Kai and Nathalie were nearing the beach in a car. They wanted to make a quick stop at the beach to relax from searching for Cagalli. Little do they know that they were heading straight for her. Jean and the princess waited patiently for Kira and Lacus to arrive.

* * *

Author: End of Chapter 11. They're getting close. Wonder what happens next? Cagalli partially remembers Athrun but only as a ZAFT soldier. Everyone was about to gather at the beach. Chapter 12 will be updated soon... Please don't forget to review and no flaming. 


	12. Phase 12: Athrun

Author: Chapter 12 is here. Thanks for the reviews by the way. We're nearing an end here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Forever

Phase 12: Athrun

Kai and Nathalie spotted Jean and Cagalli on the beach. Kai quickly made a stop and jumped out of the car. Nathalie hurriedly followed him. As he was nearing them, he called out Cagalli's name. The princess turned her head and saw Kai. She stood and waved her hand at Kai. Suddenly he hugged Cagalli so tightly. She was so surprise. Jean noticed Nathalie's approach and greeted her. Kai faced Cagalli and stared into her brown eyes. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry if I broke the promise." Cagalli told him. "I just wanted to..."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." Kai cut her off.

Kai gently brushed through her blonde hair. Cagalli felt so warm in his arms. Jean and Nathalie watched them from a close distance. Suddenly Jean's cell phone rang and she answered it. It was Kira informing her that he was coming. Jean panicked and approached Cagalli. She told the princess that Kira's coming. She pulled Kai away from her. Kai narrowed his eyes and swiped his hand from Jean. Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai, Cagalli's brother is coming." Nathalie said. "He shouldn't see you with Cagalli like that."

Kai sighed and apologized to Jean. The green-eyed girl invited them to the beach house and told them to wait there. Kai, Nathalie, and Cagalli went inside while Jean waited for Kira. Jean was getting nervous about this. She stared at the sea as the wind blew her hair. She clenched her hands together and hoped that Cagalli will remember Athrun soon. She was worried about Kai too since he loves the princess. Cagalli is very grateful to him but she can't return his feelings. Kai very well knew that her heart belongs to Athrun but still he can't help being upset. Jean sighed at the thought of all that. Not a moment too soon, Kira arrived. The green-eyed girl saw that he was approaching. She saluted him.

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"She's in the beach house." Jean replied. "Sir, two of my friends arrived just now and they're with her."

"Friends?" Kira spoke.

"They're the ones who took care of Cagalli when she had amnesia." Jean told him.

Kira wanted to meet Jean's friends. They walked towards the beach house. Cagalli peeked through the window and saw Kira and Jean. She hurriedly went outside and ran towards her brother. She suddenly hugged Kira. Nathalie and Kai came out, rushing towards their friend. Jean introduced them to the ultimate coordinator. Kira bowed his head and thanked them for taking care of his twin. Nathalie held out her hand and smiled at him. Kira gladly shook hands with her then with Kai. They all went inside to talk. They sat in the living room. Cagalli went into the kitchen to fix tea. Kira began asking Kai and Nathalie some questions about his sister.

"Where did you find Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"One of my men saved her from drowning." Nathalie answered. "Then he took her to my mansion."

"Later we found out that she had amnesia and decided to help her." Kai said.

Kai and Nathalie told Kira everything that has happened. From the time they went to PLANT and to ORB, they informed him everything he needed to know. Kira turned his attention to Jean. She told him a while ago that Cagalli had a major headache when she remembered Athrun. Kira was troubled by this. He figured that Cagalli hasn't completely regain memories yet. The princess overheard their conversation. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the name Athrun again. She shook her head and put on a good face. She walked in the living room and served tea to everyone. She sat down next to Kai and sipped her tea. Kira noticed Kai staring differently at Cagalli. They suddenly heard a car stopping nearby. Jean went outside to see who that was. As the driver stepped out of his vehicle, the green-eyed girl gasped in surprise to see who that was. It was Athrun. She quickly went back in and closed the door.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Nathalie asked.

Jean approached Kira and informed him about Athrun. Kira stood and grabbed Cagalli's arm. He pulled her up and took her to the backdoor. Cagalli struggled to break from his grip. Kai and Nathalie followed them while Jean stayed behind. Athrun walked up to the door and knocked. Jean quickly answered the door. The Justice pilot was surprise to see Jean. She saluted Athrun properly.

"Commander Zala, what brings you here?" Jean asked.

"Kira's parked his car near here so I decided to visit." Athrun replied. "Where is he?"

"Um...well you see..." Jean said.

"Athrun, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

Jean sighed in relief that he came back but she wondered where Cagalli and her friends were. Kira whispered to her that they're hiding in a cave near the house. She excused herself and immediately went out at the back. She saw the cave near the Cliffside. She went into the cave and saw her friends sitting on rocks. Jean joined them and sat down beside Nathalie.

"Why do we have to hide here?" Cagalli asked. "Where's Kira?

"He's back at the house, entertaining a guest." Jean replied.

She looked around the cave and remembered a familiar scene. She thought about the blue-haired pilot again. They met on an island and stayed in cave as they waited for someone to rescue them. She looked seriously at Jean. She asked Jean about Athrun but the green-eyed girl hesitated to answer her. Kai placed his hands on her shoulders. Cagalli glanced at him.

"Don't force Jean... I'm sure you'll be able to remember him." Kai said.

"But Athrun... I feel that he's someone very important to me." Cagalli replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Cagalli's cheeks turned red. Nathalie and Jean were a bit surprised. Jean wanted to break them apart but her friend stopped her. Nathalie pulled her out of the cave so they have some time alone. Kai wanted to tell Cagalli how he felt about her even though she will never love him. As they faced each other, Kai smiled at her red cheeks. He brushed through her hair and gently rubbed her cheeks. Cagalli just stared at him.

"Cagalli, I love you." Kai confessed.

"What! Kai, tell me you're joking." Cagalli said.

"Would I joke about something like that?" Kai told her.

"I'm sorry... I like you Kai but only as a friend." Cagalli told him.

Kai knew that she would say that but it didn't matter to him. He leaned forward to kiss her. Cagalli immediately turned her head away. She gently pushed Kai away and she removed his arms around her. She weakly smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry." Cagalli spoke.

"Forgive me also..." Kai said.

Cagalli held out her hand. Kai glanced up and saw her smile. He smiled as well and grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and shook his hand.

"Thank you for understanding." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli..." Kai called. "I'm so glad to have met you."

As she heard those words, a familiar scene strokes her head. She saw herself in a battleship along its hallways. She was with the blue-haired coordinator.

**Flashback**

The coordinator pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Cagalli blushed furiously and her heart pounded madly. He was very warm and gentle. She felt rather comfortable in his arms.

"I'm so glad to have met you." He spoke.

They faced each other. The pilot promised that he will protect her and then he kissed her.

**END**

**Cagalli's POV**

_Athrun Zala, son the supreme council chairman Patrick Zala. He's a soldier of ZAFT and piloted one of the stolen units, the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam. He fulfilled his mission in destroying the Strike. He was reassigned to Special Forces and to a new unit, the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam. He participated in the war at Yakin Due alongside with the Freedom, Strike, Strike Rouge, and the Buster. _

**Norman POV**

After hearing her talk about Athrun, Jean felt worried. Cagalli asked her to take her to Athrun. She wanted see him again but Jean knew that she hasn't fully recovered. Jean tried to calm the princess. Cagalli suddenly ran off and headed towards the beach house. Kai managed to catch up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Cagalli demanded to release her but Kai held on her tightly. Jean grabbed her arms and glared at her. Cagalli stopped resisting and sighed. The green-eyed girl apologized to her and smiled at her. The princess stared deeply into her eyes and suddenly saw Athrun. Her head started to hurt. She fell to her knees as she felt her head in pain. Kai knelt down and pulled her towards him. She started crying in his chest. Nathalie approached Jean and told her to inform Kira about this but Jean reminded her that Athrun was still there. Even so, Nathalie insisted so the green-eyed girl went into the house. She found Kira and Athrun talking in the living room.

"Mr. Yamato..." She called. "It's..."

"What is it?" Kira asked.

Jean couldn't answer him because Athrun was there. Kira sensed that something bad must've have happened. Jean felt the urge the tell him but she hesitated. Kira stood and ran off outside. Athrun wondered what's going on. As Cagalli saw her brother approaching she ran to him. She cried so heavily. Kira rubbed her head as he comforted her. Cagalli faced Kira and started telling him about Athrun. Kira was surprised by this. Kai and Nathalie informed him that she fully recovered her memories. At that moment, Athrun and Jean came out.

"Kira?" Athrun spoke.

The ultimate coordinator faced him and showed his sister. Athrun gasped as he saw Cagalli. He froze and stayed silent for a while. Cagalli slowly walked towards him. Athrun smiled and suddenly broke into tears. He ran towards her and hugged her. Cagalli cried as well. Kai turned his back at them as it pains him to see Cagalli with Athrun. Nathalie knew how he felt right now. A tear fell from Jean's eyes and she quickly wiped it with her finger. Athrun and Cagalli faced each other.

"I'm so glad that you're alive and well." Athrun said.

Lacus and Milly arrived. Kira encountered them and invited them inside. Cagalli greeted them both. Milly burst into tears as she saw Cagalli. She immediately hugged her. After that they all sat down, as Nathalie and Kai told them the whole story. When it was getting late, the two ZAFT soldiers decided to leave and go back to the base. Cagalli talked to them before they got on the car.

"Thanks for everything." Cagalli told them.

"No problem. We're really going to miss you." Nathalie said.

Kai banged his fist on the side of the car. Cagalli approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and bowed her head. Kai tilted her head with his finger. He made her look at him. He leaned and placed a kiss on her right cheek. He once again told her that he loves her and got on the car. Nathalie got on as well and waved her hand at Cagalli. Kai started the car and took off. Cagalli watches them as they disappeared from sight. She held her right cheek and sighed. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist. Cagalli turned her head to see that it was Athrun. She leaned her head on his chest. Athrun pointed at the setting sun. The view was amazing. It's been a long time since she was the sunset. She lifted his hand and placed it on her face. She closed her eyes as she felt warm. Athrun saw that she was still wearing the engagement ring. He was relief to see that. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and looked honestly at Athrun.

"I love you Athrun." Cagalli said.

"I love you too." Athrun said.

Athrun kissed her on the lips. Cagalli closed her eyes again and deepened the kiss. Kira and Lacus happened to see them from a certain distance. Kira held Lacus' hand as they watched the sunset. Milly and Jean was inside the beach house. The natural was currently apologizing to Jean for what she did back in the base. Jean told her that it was okay. She watched the couples through the window.

**Jean's POV**

_Miss Cagalli has gone through a lot of hardships. I admire her now more than ever. She's strong, brave, and determined. She's a war hero who piloted the Strike Rouge in the battle at Yakin Due. She became the head representative of ORB following her father's ideals. Along side with Commander Athrun Zala who bowed to protect her. After all that has happen, it makes me feel so glad to see them both together again. No matter what trials Destiny throws at them, they're always ready to overcome it. Makes me wonder, if they haven't met on that island would they still meet? If fate wants them to be together, then they will surely meet. _

**END**

After a week, Cagalli has returned to ORB and continued her job as the head representative. Athrun stayed by her side as her personal bodyguard. Jean was promoted to Ensign and was given special mobile suit training with Kira as her instructor. Nathalie and Kai were now assigned to Minerva at the PLANTS. Stellar has returned to Shinn. Lacus took care of the children at the orphanage. Everyone went back to their normal lives.

One night, Cagalli was walking around the garden. She gazed around her surroundings. She sat down on a bench and stared up at the starry skies. Suddenly someone covered her eyes. She felt his hand and knew who he was. She removed his hand and turned to see him. Athrun smiled and sat down beside her. Cagalli played with his hair a bit by twirling it around her finger. She gently stroked his hair and then she leaned her head on his shoulder. Athrun held her head and stared up the sky. He looked down at her hand and saw the ring. He lifted Cagalli's hand and stared at the ring. He turned his look at the princess. She blushed a bit and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. Athrun wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They broke to catch some breathe.

"When I thought you were dead, my heart felt it was going to break." Athrun told her. "I blamed myself for not protecting you."

"It's not your fault Athrun." Cagalli said.

"Cagalli..." Athrun spoke. "I don't want to ever lose you again."

**END**

Author: End of chapter. Please don't forget to review and no flaming. Next chapter will be updated soon. I'll introduce two new characters in the next story. One character has blonde hair and green eyes, and she's a girl while the other one is a boy with blue-eyes and brown hair. Guess? Characters are created by me.


	13. Phase 13: Eternal

Author: Chapter 13 up! Thanks for the reviews! Like I said two new characters I created will be introduce here. So read and hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Forever

Phase 13: Eternal

Kai was having day off from his duties in ZAFT. He decided to visit ORB to see Cagalli. He met Cagalli in her office. Cagalli was delighted to see him again. She walked up to him and lifted her hand. Kai grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her towards him. He hugged her so tightly. Cagalli blushed for a moment and ordered him to let go of her. But Kai didn't budge one bit, he faced her and stared deeply at her. He smiled and finally released her. He bowed his head and apologized to the princess. Cagalli was relief and sat down on the chair.

"What brings you here Kai?" Cagalli asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Kai replied.

"More like seeing me and hugging me in an instant..." Cagalli told him. "Don't ever do that to me again, what if Athrun sees that?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Kai said. "I still love you."

Cagalli turned away and blushed madly. She knew how Kai felt about her. She sighed and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to the coordinator. Kai took it from her hand and opened it. The envelope contained an invitation to a wedding. His eyes narrowed. Cagalli weakly smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kai glanced at her face.

"I hope you can come." Cagalli spoke.

Kai placed the invitation in his pocket. He leaned against the wall, feeling upset about the wedding. Cagalli clasped her hands and approached him.

"I'm not sure." Kai replied.

He grabbed Cagalli again and placed his arms around her waist. Her hands were now on his chest. She blushed again. Kai held her face and leaned his head against her forehead. The princess just froze and stayed silent. He smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Suddenly Athrun entered and saw them in that position, he quickly broke them apart and pushed Kai aside. Athrun placed his arms around the blonde girl and glared at Kai. Intimidated by this, Kai ran out of the room. Cagalli sighed in relief. Athrun held her by the shoulders as he asked for an explanation. She leaned her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. Cagalli started explaining about the happening. Athrun understood her.

The day of the wedding finally came. Everyone in Orb was excited for the occasion. The maids were busily preparing Cagalli for the wedding. Her dress was a green backless tube gown with white linings. Yellow roses were on her hair that made her look more attractive. She also wore a transparent veil hanging from the roses. Lacus came in to see the bride. The pink princess was amazed on how beautiful the Orb princess looked. She placed her hands on Cagalli's shoulder and looked at the mirror.

"You're so pretty Cagalli." Lacus complimented.

"Thanks... Is Athrun ready?" Cagalli said.

"Yes and he's waiting at the altar." Lacus replied.

Cagalli glanced at Lacus' outfit. It was a white tube gown with pink sparkles on it. She wore long white gloves and a ruby necklace. The maids left the room since everything was finished. Cagalli sighed and felt nervous all of a sudden. Lacus assured her that it's going to be fine. Kira came in to inform them that it was time to go. Lacus held onto Cagalli's hand and walked with her. A limo was waiting for them outside and the driver was none other than Josh. Cagalli was surprised to see Josh there. She asked him about Jean. Josh told her that Jean is already at the church. Lacus went in first then Cagalli followed by Kira. As they exited the gates, so many people along the street watched them. Cagalli opened the window and waved at them happily. They finally arrived at their destination. Josh got off the limo and quickly opened the door for the bride and company. Lacus and Kira stepped out of the car first. They were greeted by Jean and Milly. The green-eyed girl glanced at her brother and winked at him. Josh scratched his head and smiled. Kira held out his hand towards Cagalli. The princess grabbed his hand and slowly stepped out of the Limo. Jean and Milly gasped as they saw Cagalli.

"Miss Cagalli you look so wonderful!" Jean said.

"You two look great too." Cagalli replied.

Jean and Milly were the bridesmaids for the wedding. They both wore a white dress with spaghetti straps and a corsage on their left chest. Cagalli was approached by other bridesmaids who were Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Stellar. Kira checked inside the church. It was mostly filled with ORB soldiers and special guests. He approached the altar and greeted his friend. Athrun looked very nervous. Kira informed him that Cagalli has arrived. The ultimate coordinator gave the signal to start. Nathalie started playing the music on the organ. As Cagalli heard the music, her heart pounded fast. The flower girls came in first followed by the ring bearer. Lacus handed the bouquet to Cagalli and went in line. Cagalli took a deep breathe. The bridesmaids were now marching followed by the maid of honor, Lacus. It was the brides turn to enter. Cagalli closed her eyes and trembled a little. She glanced up at the altar and saw Athrun. She smiled and starts walking. She looked around and noticed Kai wasn't around. She felt a little sad but continued on. When she reached the altar, Athrun took her hand. Kira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm entrusting my sister to you." Kira whispered.

Athrun and Cagalli faced the altar. The priest started giving some sermons and speeches about the couple.

Kai viewed the church from a certain distance. He began walking away and rode his motorcycle. Before he started it, he stopped to think for a moment. Back at the wedding, Athrun and Cagalli has just finished exchanging the rings. The moment of truth came. The priest started asking them.

"Do you Athrun Zala take Cagalli Yula Attha to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do." Athrun replied.

"And do you Cagalli Yula Attha take Athrun Zala to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do." Cagalli replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He spoke. "You may now kiss the bride."

They faced each other. Athrun gently rubbed her face. She smiled as she noticed Athrun blushed lightly. He slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Cagalli pulled his head towards her and deepened the kiss. The crowd suddenly cheered with joy. Nathalie started playing _Life goes on_. Cagalli and Athrun broke the kiss and stared at each other. She immediately jumped at Athrun. He lifted Cagalli by the waist and twirled her around. As he placed her down, the princess spotted Kai hiding behind a post. Kai waved at her. She was delighted to see him. Kira approached them and congratulated the newly wed. Cagalli hugged Kira and released him. She glanced back at where Kai was but he was no longer there. Milly pulled out her camera and took pictures of everyone. After the church, a reception was held at the mansion. It was time for the throwing of the bouquet. The girls were all excited and piled up in one place. Cagalli turned her back at them and threw the bouquet. Stellar managed to catch it. The girls cheered for Stellar. Luna approached Shin and whispered something to him.

"They say that if a girl catches the bouquet, she's the next one to be married." Luna told him.

"What are you saying?" Shin asked her.

"So when are you going to propose to her?" Luna questioned.

Shin blushed and walked away from Luna. The red-head girl just laughed and went back to her sister. It was time for the dance. Stellar approached Shin and asked him to dance. Shin accepted the offer and started dancing with her. Milly took a picture of Stellar and Shin. Dearka walked up to her and offered a hand. She grabbed his hand and brought him to the dance floor. Lacus saw everyone was dancing so she pulled Kira from the table. They started dancing in a waltz.

"Kira, I have something to tell you." Lacus started.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"I'm pregnant." Lacus replied.

Overjoyed to hear that, she lifted Lacus and circled around. He immediately hugged Lacus. She giggled at his reaction and continued dancing. Soon, Athrun and Cagalli joined in. As they came closer to Lacus and Kira, the ultimate coordinator told his best friend and sister the news. The couple congratulated them. It suddenly reminded Athrun about his own baby. He placed a hand on her tummy and gently rubbed it. Luna sat down on the table as she watched the couples dance. She placed her elbow on the table and accidentally knocked over the glass. She quickly returned it to its place but it gave her an idea. She picked up a spoon and started banging it at the glass. Meyrin turned her head at her sister and decided to join her. Soon everyone was doing the same thing. Cagalli and Athrun stopped to look around. They noticed that everyone was looking at them as they heard the noise. They faced each other and kissed. The crowd clapped their hands.

**After 5 years**

The Archangel was sent out for a simulation since they were new crews. She sets out in sea. The Helmsman of the ship was now Ensign Josh Corda while his sister Lt. Commander Jean Corda was the Vice-captain. Kira walked into the bridge. Jean, Josh and the other bridge crew stood and saluted him. He checked the Archangel's status and everything was fine. He informed the crew that they will engage in battle any minute. Cagalli arrived and greeted her brother. The crew properly saluted at her. Kira left and went back to his Freedom Gundam. Cagalli walked toward the captain's chair and sat down.

"We're about to commence the simulation. All hands to level 2 battle stations!" Cagalli ordered.

A signal was given out to Orb's command center to release the M1-Astray Gundams powered by AI. 30 of them came and started attacking the Archangel. Cagalli gave out the commands to intercept them. An all out assault from the AA managed to destroy 7 Astays. Cagalli ordered Kira to launch together with the rookie pilots. Kira prepared his Freedom. The hatch opened and he launched immediately. Kira started taking down 3 Astray Gundams. 2 Murasame launched from the AA that were piloted by the rookies. They were doing pretty good in combat. The battle continued on until every Astray Gundams were destroyed.

"That's the last of them." Kira told Cagalli.

"Simulation has ended. Good work to all of you." She told the crew.

Jean approached Cagalli and saluted. The princess held out her hand and together they shook hands. When the Freedom and the other two boarded to ship, they headed back to ORB.

They arrived in ORB shortly. The crew disembarked from the ship for a mandatory rest. The twins came out together. Lacus together with a little boy met up with them. The little boy ran towards Kira. The ultimate coordinator knelt down and hugged the boy. He released him and patted his head.

"Father, let's go to the park now." The boy said.

"Okay... but first I have to change." Kira replied.

Cagalli also knelt down and gave the boy a hug. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate. She handed it to the Kira's son. He took it and started eating it. He thanked Cagalli for that.

"You really look like you father, Akira." Cagalli said.

Akira nodded in agreement. He started pulling his father's hand and told him to hurry. Kira lifted him and placed him on his shoulders. The brown-haired boy trembled a bit and covered his blue eyes. Lacus gently removed his hands over his eyes. Akira grabbed hold onto Kira's head. Cagalli giggled at his reaction. She decided to go back to her office. As she was heading there, she spotted Athrun together with a little blonde-haired girl with green eyes.

"Athrun, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Cagalli said.

"Well, Crystal here wanted to see you." Athrun replied.

She knelt down and placed her hand on the girl's head. Crystal smiled and hugged her mother. Cagalli released her daughter and stood. She approached Athrun and placed a kiss on his cheek. Crystal asked her mother to play with her. She decided to take her to the park. When they got there, they saw Kira, Lacus and Akira by the swing. Crystal joined Akira on the slide. The group sat down on a bench and talked for a while. Soon the little boy approached his parents. He grabbed Kira's clothes and felt like crying.

"What's wrong Akira?" Kira asked.

"Where's Crystal?" Athrun asked.

"Somebody... took... her away." Akira replied.

Cagalli and Athrun quickly searched for their daughter. Kira gave his son to Lacus and decided to help them. They searched everywhere in the park but there were no traces of her. Cagalli panicked and almost cried. Lacus went over to her side and comforted her.

"Lacus... Where could she be?" Cagalli asked.

She glanced at her son who was now crying. She placed her hands on Akira's shoulders and tried to calm him down. Lacus stared into his eyes. Akira stopped crying.

"Akira, tell me who took Crystal?" Lacus questioned. "What does this person look like?"

"He has brown hair and he was wearing a red coat." Akira told her.

When Cagalli heard that, she suddenly knew who that person was. She remembered that the Minerva Ship was in ORB right now. She called Athrun and Kira and told them to go to the ZAFT ship. Athrun and Cagalli got on the car and took off quickly. Kira, Lacus, and Akira followed shortly in their car.

Luna, Shinn, and Meyrin were walking through the hallways in the Minerva until they saw a little girl passed by. Shinn grabbed the girl and lifted her. The little girl got mad and hit Shinn on the head. Meyrin and Luna laughed a bit at him. The red-eyed coordinator narrowed his eyes at her. He noticed something familiar about the girl. Kai came and took the girl from Shinn. Luna asked about the girl. Kai told her that the girl's name was Crystal. Kai placed the girl on his shoulders and started walking away from them. Shinn scratched the back of his head and wondered about the girl. The siblings looked at each other confused as well. Kai and Crystal went inside the room. The blonde little girl started jumping on the bed. Kai sat down on the chair and sighed.

"This ship is really different from the Archangel." Crystal said.

"So you've been in the AA before?" Kai asked.

"Yes... Um... Lots of times already." Crystal replied.

She got off the bed and went to Kai. She hugged Kai and smiled. Kai felt bad for taking her away from Cagalli. He patted the girl's head and gave her candy. She thanked Kai and took it from his hand. She sat down on the bed and started eating it. Jean was having a conversation with Captain Talia along the hallways. One of the doors suddenly opened a little girl came out. Jean and the captain noticed the girl. Jean recognized her. She called Crystal's attention. As she saw Jean, she smiled and ran towards her. Jean wondered why Crystal was aboard the ship. The captain gave a curious look at her. Kai came out and saw the girl with Jean. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is Crystal doing here?" Jean asked Kai.

"Kai took me here..." Crystal told her.

Jean glared at Kai. He didn't know what to tell her friend. Nathalie happened to pass by and saw them. She saluted the captain and greeted Jean. She noticed a little girl beside Jean and greeted her as well.

"What is everybody doing here?" Nathalie asked.

"Kai has some explaining to do." Jean said.

Kai took a few steps backward. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. The little girl approached him and pulled his uniform. The girl stared at him curiously. He turned his back at the girl. Cagalli's image popped in his head. His heart started pumping rapidly. Jean placed a hand on his shoulder but Kai instantly removed her hand. Jean demanded an explanation from him. He didn't response. He stayed silent as Nathalie and Captain Talia watched him.

Jean's brother, Josh was walking along the street as he saw two cars passed buy. They seemed to be in a hurry. He noticed the passengers of the car who were Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and Kira. He wondered why they were in such a rush. He knew that they were heading back to the base so he hurried to his motorcycle and took off.

* * *

Author: End of chapter 13. Next chapter will be updated soon. So how was it? I need reviews but I don't need flames. 


	14. Phase 14: Light of Love

Author: I've finally took the time to revise this one. Man, when I read it, it had a lot of errors and the sentences sometimes didn't make sense. I'd revised it twice already and I don't know if it's became better. Well, here's chapter 14. Take your time to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Forever**

Phase 14: Light of Love

Kai was being confronted by Jean in the Minerva Ship, as she demanded for an explanation about Crystal's presence there. He did nothing but stayed silent.

Nathalie glanced at Kai then to Jean. She crossed her arms and wondered about the situation.

Just then, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, & Lacus arrived at the military facility, and they all looked very eager. Kira and Lacus told Akira to go to the office and stay there. Afterwards, they hurriedly went towards the Minerva ship where they saw Jean coming out with Crystal. The little girl saw her parents coming and she immediately went to them.

Pleased to see his daughter, Athrun lifted the girl and hugged her. He then handed her to his wife who was so worried about her. Cagalli smiled warmly and hugged Crystal tightly.

As Jean approached them and saluted, Athrun asked, "Jean, how did Crystal get here?"

"It seems Kai took her," Jean replied.

"What?! Kai!"

Kai showed himself and walked towards them with Nathalie by his side. He bowed his head and begged for forgiveness from Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun clenched his fist in anger. He couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. He had the guts to even show his face after what kidnapping his daughter. He grabbed Kai by the collar and punched him right on the face.

Kai fell to the floor and held his swollen cheek. He stayed down, staring at the floor with guilt and shame. The punched he received was what he deserved, he thought.

Athrun glared at him as if he wanted to kill the blue-haired guy.

Quickly, Cagalli held his arm and told him to stop.

Athrun calmed down a bit and took a deep breathe. To think that he was supposed to be the calm one, yet he was the first one to lose temper. But he was only acting that way because he was a father. If anything would have happened to his little Crystal, then Kai would receive more than a mere punch.

"I understand how you feel. I'm upset as well," she muttered, patting Athrun's shoulder. She briefly glanced at Kai and felt sorry for him. She placed Crystal down, approached the guy, and offered her hand to him. Despite what he has done, Cagalli was ready to forgive him.

Kai weakly smiled and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli." Kai said, standing on his two feet again.

"I know. But taking Crystal away without even asking us is wrong." Cagalli reprimanded. "We were really worried."

Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. As he looked at Cagalli, he felt the regret of letting her go. He still loves Cagalli until now but he knew that she could never return his love. Cagalli had Athrun and she was already a mother. Kai suddenly fell to his knees and cried, carrying a heavy and painful heart.

The orb princess knelt down and rubbed his back just to comfort him. Even Crystal joined her mother by touching Kai's head which made him stare at her. The little blonde girl just smiled and looked at him with those emerald green eyes. He wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her. After a while, he released her and stood.

Crystal tugged on his uniform as she sucked on her thumb. She glanced at her father with those lovely innocent eyes. "Um… Please don't punish Kai. I love Kai. He is a good person."

Seeing that his daughter was getting along well with Kai, he put his anger behind and said, "Don't worry we won't punish him."

Kai once again faced Cagalli and apologized. "Well, I have to go now…" He turned around gradually and walked away from them with Nathalie following him. He was overjoyed to know that Cagalli was still kind to him. Deep in his heart, he longed for Cagalli's love. But he knew that she could never love him as much as Athrun. However, he did not lose Cagalli completely. "She's still a friend…" he muttered softly.

"That man seems to amaze me a bit." Athrun said, turning to Kira, as he held Crystal's little hand.

"Why is that?" Kira asked.

"His love for Cagalli never seems to fade from his heart." Lacus replied, presenting a cheerful smile.

"Kai... I'm sorry. You'll always be here in my heart as my friend." Cagalli thought. After all, she owed Kai for a lot of things. She was happy that Kai accepted the fact that she loved Athrun. She was happy to have such an understanding person as a friend.

_Later… _

Athrun took Cagalli out for dinner. He reserved the best seat in an expensive restaurant. It was on the terrace where the flower garden can be seen. There was a full moon that night and the stars were shining brightly.

Cagalli admired the view as well as the breeze. She had always enjoyed that kind of atmosphere. It made her feel refreshed and relaxed.

Athrun clasped his hands and placed his elbows on the table. He took the chance to stare at Cagalli for a while. He had to admit that her green dress with spaghetti straps suited her completely. Not only that, her hair was decorated with orange flowers at the side, making her more beautiful. Cagalli was a wonderful sight for him. No moon and stars can ever compete with her beauty, he thought.

His moment of gazing was interrupted by the waiter who came to take their orders. Athrun shrugged and told the waiter his orders which were kinda a lot. He wrote it down on a piece of paper and headed back to the kitchen.

"Isn't this too much?" Cagalli asked.

"No... I want you to experience the best." Athrun told her.

She slightly blushed at what he said. She quickly turned her sights at the stars above the sky as she clasped her hands together on the table. "Thanks, Athrun…" she said softly, her cheeks burning more.

Athrun sipped from his glass of water and glanced at the wedding ring on Cagalli's finger. He placed his hand on top of hers, making Cagalli turned her head at him. His eyes softened as he smiled so warmly at her. "I love you so much…" He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it.

She blushed lightly and giggled. "I love you too."

At that, Athrun stood and pulled Cagalli towards him. Her hands were now on his chest and her face was so close to his. Athrun lightly kissed her on the forehead. He couldn't help himself. The urge to kiss her was so strong for him. In addition to that, he liked kissing her because he always managed to see a cute and lovable face from Cagalli. He had always adored her almost naïve face when she's embarrassed.

Cagalli giggled a bit and held his face. At that moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. To have Athrun as a husband was one of the greatest things that happened in her life.

He kissed her again, but this time on the lips. It was one hot and passionate kiss, and it gave Cagalli the Goosebumps. And to further the kiss, the princess gently pushed his head and deepened the kiss even more. Their cheeks burned in crimson red at the same time.

Crystal was watching the stars from her room. She found star-gazing to be a very interesting hobby. She even declared that some stars looked like the Akatsuki Gundam. But the maids had the knack of bursting her bubble by telling her that the stars are simply stars. Speaking of stars, Crystal wondered how her father and mother were doing. She took a picture frame from a table. It was a picture of Athrun and Cagalli. She smiled as she saw her parent's picture, feeling so amazed to see her parents during their teenager years.

Suddenly, a knock came to her door and a little boy went in. It was Akira, the little brown haired boy who wanted to play with Crystal. Upon hearing that, she placed the picture frame back to its place and ran up to the boy. They decided to play hide and seek. Crystal was up first and she started counting one up to ten.

Akira searched for a hiding place in her room. He found the closet to be very big, so he went in and locked himself up. After the count, Crystal started looking for her cousin. She tried under the bed but he wasn't there. She tried to bathroom but still no sign of Akira. She crossed her arms and wandered her eyes around the room until she spotted the closet. When she opened the closet, Akira came out wearing a skull mask.

Crystal got scared and fell to the floor, carrying frightful eyes with her. The blue-eyed boy took off the mask and started laughing, making Crystal so mad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." Akira giggled.

"Do that again and I'll wipe you out." Crystal warned, clenching her fists.

Lacus was currently looking for her son around the mansion. She figured that he might be in Crystal's room. When she passed by there, the door was slightly opened so she peeked in. She saw Akira playing with Crystal. She entered the room and greeted the children.

"Mom... Hi! I was just playing with Crystal." Akira told Lacus.

"I know but it's getting late. Little boys and girls should be asleep now." Lacus said.

"But I want to play some more." Akira complained.

"You can play with Crystal in the morning." Lacus said.

The pink princess held his hand and gently pulled him out of the room. He waved his hand at Crystal and bid good night. Crystal slowly closed the door and hopped onto the bed.

"I hope mother and father come home soon." Crystal said. "They must be having fun on their date."

Lacus brought Akira to his room and tucked him in. She stroked his brunette hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

The little boy smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

Lacus bid goodnight to her little son and turned off the lights. She slowly closed the door behind her and headed towards her room where she saw Kira lying in bed.

"Is Akira asleep?" Kira asked.

"Yes... It's time for us to get some sleep too." Lacus said. She crawled up beside him and made herself comfortable.

Kira kissed her on the lips and stared at Lacus momentarily. As he remembered his past days with Lacus, he smiled and held her cheek. Speaking of the days, he was suddenly reminded about his sister who was dating Athrun at the moment.

"Cagalli & Athrun are sure taking their time." Kira said.

"You know how romantic Athrun can be." Lacus told him.

"Yeah I know." Kira replied, placing his arms around his wife to pull her closer to him.

Lacus slightly blushed as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Lacus... sweet dreams." Kira whispered, stroking her wonderful pink hair.

**Next day**

A new shipment of M1-Astrays arrived in the Military Facility. Five of them were assigned to the Archangel Ship. Jean Corda, the executive officer of the AA was there checking up on the mobile suits and the new mobile suit pilots. They all saluted and properly introduced themselves to Jean. They all had pleasing appearance but they appear to be rookies, she thought.

Suddenly a little girl with honey-brown hair and purple eyes with a very fair complexion bumped into her. The girl fell on her butt.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she said.

"Are you all right?" Jean asked.

"Yes... I'm quite fine thank you very much."

"What's a little girl like you doing here anyway?"

"Why? Is it a crime?" she replied roughly. "My parents took me here if you have a problem with that."

She pointed at her parents who were talking to Cagalli and Athrun. Her father had blonde hair and purple eyes while her mother had brown hair and blue green eyes. She knew that they were Miriallia and Dearka. Jean never knew that the both of them already had a child. It was pretty shocking for her. She brought the girl to her parents.

"I see you've met our daughter." Milly said, as Dearka lifted the little girl and placed her on his shoulders.

"She's cute. What's her name?" Cagalli asked.

"My name is Miaka." The little girl told them.

"She acts like her father for some reason." Jean thought, smiling.

**PLANT**

Shinn Asuka, the Destiny pilot, has become an official member of FAITH. He now wears the FAITH symbol on his red coat uniform. His comrade, Lunamaria Hawke, the Impulse Pilot, was now the newest captain of the Minerva. She wore a white uniform, light blue mini-skirt, and black boots. Her younger sister, Meyrin Hawke, was the executive officer and ranked Lt. Commander. She wore a black uniform, a black mini-skirt, and long white boots. The pigtails were now gone but now she tied her hair in a ponytail.

The red-eyed coordinator was having an MS battle simulation. He was facing 5 ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R and 3 GINN High Maneuver II. As the battle went on Lunamaria and Meyrin watched him from the control center. Shinn was doing great as usual with his Destiny Gundam.

Suddenly, the videophone rang and Meyrin answered it. The screen showed Stellar's image.

"Hi! Can I talk to Shinn?" Stellar said with a smile.

"He's having a MS simulation but he'll be done in a minute." Meyrin told her.

"Okay I'll wait." Stellar replied.

Meyrin approached Luna and told her that it was Stellar. The impulse pilot contacted Shinn and her image instantly popped into the Destiny's screen.

Shinn scolded her for disturbing him. But Luna narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"I was calling to tell you something important."

"Can't it wait? I'm not finish yet!" Shinn told her.

"Okay then, if your simulation is more important than Stellar..." she said sarcastically.

"What?! Stellar? Wait I'll stop now." Shinn replied, his voice turning soft.

Luna and Meyrin laughed at him since he was panicking. They knew that Shinn can get pretty jumpy when it comes to his girlfriend.

When he got off the mobile suit, he went to the command center where he saw Stellar on the screen of the videophone. He scratched the back of his head and smiled at Stellar. "Sorry to make you wait." Shinn started.

"Shinn, you said that you were taking me out today." Stellar said.

"I almost forgot. Don't worry I'll be there right away."

Shinn almost dropped his helmet when he heard the sisters laughing at him. He clenched his fist at them. He was about to say something nasty, but Meyrin reminded him that he better get going. Shinn ran off to change in a blinding speed.

Meanwhile, Stellar was waiting for him at the park by the fountain. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt, a white tube blouse, and white sandals. She looked at the clock and sighed. Shinn has not yet arrived. However, after 30 minutes, he finally arrived. Stellar immediately hugged him and placed a kiss on his lips.

**ORB**

Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, and Lacus were having the day off. They were all at the mansion. Their children were playing outside the garden with their new toys that they recently got from their parents.

Cagalli has the habit of checking at them from time to time to see if they were having fun. She could clearly see that the children were enjoying one another. She smiled and turned her attention to the group who were talking about their past experiences in battle.

Athrun Zala, son of the former Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala, was one of the top elite soldiers of ZAFT. After the battle at Yakin Due, he retired from ZAFT and became the bodyguard of Cagalli Yula Attha. Two years later, the new chairman persuaded him to rejoin ZAFT. He became a member of FAITH. After all that, he is now the husband of the Head Representative of ORB and the father of Crystal Yula Zala.

Kira Yamato, the ultimate coordinator, was once an ordinary student who studied in Heliopolis until he stumbled upon the Strike Gundam. He became a soldier of the EA and the pilot of Strike. He became an enemy of ZAFT and his best friend Athrun Zala. His Strike got destroyed in battle against the AEGIS and was thought to be dead. Later on, he found himself in the presence of Lacus Clyne who later entrusted the Freedom to him. He fought in the battle of Yakin Due together with his twin sister, Cagalli. After two years he went into battle again to prevent war with his Freedom. Now, he's the husband of Lacus and the father of Akira Yamato.

Jean arrived there in her new car, which was so flashy. She walked up to the door and knocked on it until Lacus opened the door. The green-eyed soldier greeted the pink-princess properly.

Lacus showed her in and brought her to the garden where she saw Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira. She quickly stopped and saluted.

"Jean, you don't have to be formal. It's only us." Cagalli said.

"If you say so Miss... I mean Mrs. Zala." Jean replied.

"What brings you here?" Lacus asked.

"Just to visit... Well mainly I came here to see Crystal and Akira." Jean answered.

Two kids ran towards her and pulled her hand. They invited her to play with them and Jean agreed. Crystal placed a blindfold around her eyes and Akira told her to spin around and count to 1 to 3. Jean got a little dizzy as the two kids ran away from her. Jean tried her best to find them by listening to their voices.

**Jean's POV**

_Here I am playing with their kids. I thought it would be only in my dreams that I could meet the war heroes. I joined the ORB military because they inspired me. I was once a simple military nurse and now I'm the executive officer of the Archangel. I can't even believe that I became friends with Representative Attha. Makes me wonder how these two kids will turn out when they grow up..._

**End of POV  
**

Kai made a surprise visit at the mansion. It was indeed a surprise for Crystal, because she was glad to see him again. He knelt down and stretched out his arms, letting the little girl hug him

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked, approaching the orange-haired soldier.

"I just wanted to see Crystal again." Kai replied.

"Is that so?" Jean spoke. "Did you really come to see Crystal or the Representative?"

"Um... well... actually... both of them..." Kai said nervously.

"You're welcome anytime here." Cagalli told him.

Kira noticed Athrun feeling upset about Kai. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave him a concerned look. "He's only visiting. No harm done there." Kira assured in a whisper.

"Huh? I know that Kira, it's just that..." Athrun spoke softly.

Kai approached the blue-haired coordinator and asked him if he could talk to him in private.

Athrun nodded and brought him to the living room. When he sat down the couch, he said, "Kai, before you say anything, I want to properly thank you for helping Cagalli back then."

"It's no problem... I can see that she's having a nice life with you." Kai said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Do you still love her?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, I do..." Kai replied. "But she loves you and I have accepted that."

Jean overheard their conversation. With those words that Kai said, it made her feel sorry for him. Kai was her good friend and she knows that he's a nice guy. If he were probably evil, then he would take Cagalli for his own. Somehow, she was thankful that Kai understood Cagalli's feelings.

Just then, Cagalli entered the living room with Crystal.

"Will you come and visit again?" Crystal asked, tugging on Kai's shirt.

"Don't worry. If I have time then I'll visit you..." Kai replied, rubbing her head.

Athrun went over to Cagalli's side and placed his hand on her waist. When Kai saw that, he felt a little envious but he tried to ignore it. He shook hands with Athrun and then with Cagalli. He sighed and walked towards the door. As he opened the door, he stopped momentarily to look at the princess again.

"Bye..." Kai spoke.

He headed towards his car, started the engine, and took off immediately.

Crystal waved her hand and shouted "bye-bye!" several times until she lost sight of the vehicle. She then walked towards her parents.

Athrun lifted her and placed a kiss on her forehead while Kira, Lacus and Akira watched them up close.

Later that night, Athrun and Cagalli visited the beach where the breeze was cool and the sea was calm. The sky was full of the stars and the moon was bright. It was such a perfect night. The couple walked along the shore, holding each other's hands.

Cagalli stopped and stared at Athrun. She smiled and touched his face, looking so passionate.

Athrun clasped her hand and kissed it. He stared at the ring on her finger, making him smile so widely. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while Cagalli placed her hands on his chest.

"Cagalli, I'm glad that I met you. I will always love you forever." Athrun spoke.

"I know..." Cagalli sighed. "We've been through a lot haven't we? From the day we met on that island, the battle in Yakin Due, up to now. I can't say that we had a boring life."

"Destiny can be harsh sometimes but I'm also grateful that it brought us together."

"Athrun... I love you. You'll always be in my heart."

Athrun leaned his head and kissed on her lips. A slight wind blew passed them, which made Cagalli felt a little chill. Because of this, Athrun cuddled her even more. Cagalli felt his warmness and his heart pounding so fast. No one could ever break them apart at that moment. For them it was not the end of their story but a new beginning. They now have Crystal and it was another trial for them.

**End**

* * *

Author: The end of Forever... So how was it? Please review and no flaming. I would like to thank those reviewers who have supported me up until now. Kisses


End file.
